Neon Genesis Mazinkaiser
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: After 2nd Impact many things had changed. Though Photon Power had became a major energy source for the world the people who had aided in the defeat of evil had long since vanished. Mazinger Z and its famous pilots were gone. But now a new Mazinger has risen to carry on their work and spirit. Now a young Boy who will become either God or Devil shall fight with that spirit. MAZIN GO!
1. Chapter 1

Neon Genesis Mazinkaiser

ESKK: Ok folks in honor of the release of Mazinger Z Infinity I present to you a story years in the making. I present Mazinkaiser. Now Shinji will you be a God or a Devil? Oh and heads up this story will be AU for both Mazinger Z and Evangelion in some aspects so look out for that. Now everyone like our childhood Pilder ON!

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

" _ **Attacks/Weapons."**_

(Scene Break)

*Music Insert

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Mazinkaiser they belong to Hideki Anno and Go Nagai. Now everyone MAZIN GO!

(Start after Unit 3 incident)

Packing his things away, the former Third Child of NERV and pilot of Unit-01 wore a sour expression on his face. One of his best friends was dead, caused by his father, and even after he'd been denied his right to knock him dead where he sat like he was a king, all he could do was turn away from it all. Turning away. Not so similar to running away. He knew the Angels would still come, but they weren't his problem, anymore. It wasn't his war, and he wanted nothing more to do with it all.

As he walked her wondered how those like Koji Kabuto and Tetsuya had handled this when they were still around with Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger. How can a high school student have did so much and not feel the effects of it all. Shinji saw they had the wrong guy to pilot this Evangelion

Knock, knock! A knocking came to his door, but he ignored it, so the person outside simply let herself in. Asuka, wearing her school uniform and a frown, looked at him and said, "So you're just leaving after all that? That's pathetic! Oh, well, I guess you were useless, after all."

Shinji ignored her as he finished packing his bag and started tying his shoes. Of all the people he had ever met, she was one of the lousiest ones so far. Her and her superiority complex.

"What are you gonna do?" She asked him. "They'll still come and we have to stop them…" She continued as she glared at him. "And no Mazinger Z or Great Mazinger or any of those wind-up toys will ever show up to stop them." Asuka said as she heard of them all. Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger the supposed guardians of humanity and peace. Yeah some use they were during 2nd Impact.

"Then, you do it," he cut her off, not wanting to hear any more. "Go prove you're the best! Show them all you're unconquerable…until it's you that loses someone you wanted to protect. What do I know, you probably have no one to protect." Shinji said as he glared at her. "So go right on ahead prove everyone that Koji Kabuto and Tetsuya are has been." Shinji said as he wondered where those great people had vanished to after Impact.

Once he was done tying his shoes, he got up and walked out of the apartment, leaving the redhead with a deeper frown.

"Who does he think he is?!" She questioned, going after him. "Stupid! Just who do you think are?! Of course, I have someone to protect!"

Before he even reached the elevator, he stopped and turned to face her.

"Who, then?" He asked. "Who is it that you want to protect, and don't tell me it's Mr. Kaji."

"It's not him," she told him. "For you information, it's Hikari."

Sighing, he went, "Let me ask you this: What would you have done if it was her that was picked? What would you have done if it was her in that Eva…and that that man-made your Eva kill her? What would you have done?!"

That question got her in an internal fit. Of many questions, that one was tough to answer, even for her. Of course, she would've killed the Angel, but to kill her best friend if she were stuck inside it was something she didn't want to think about. She was the only friend she made ever since she was transferred here to Tokyo-3, and the last thing she wanted to do was hurt her. And she was probably hurt right this moment because the dork she had feelings for was now asleep in the dirt.

"If you can't answer that, then, don't answer it," Shinji went on as the elevator door opened. "How many people have to die to save the world, Ms. Soryu? What's the amount and in the end, are they all worth the suffering?" Shinji asked accusingly as he was tired of it. He was powerless he won't lie

When the doors closed, Asuka was left pondering those words heavily. As much as she wanted to prove that she was the best, the very person she wanted to prove it to was dead, and if the people you want to protect are taken, in one way or another, then, there was no point to continue with what you were doing. Her mother had taken her own life after being committed to an institute with mental contamination…and even tried to kill her when she begged her to look at her and not at a doll she perceived as her daughter. The memories she tried so hard to repress over the years came rushing back to her conscious, and she found her answers to his questions.

Waiting for his train to take him out of the city (and as far away from NERV and his father as possible), Shinji thought to the last time he saw Toji alive, and that was the day he'd been told by him that he'd been selected to be the Fourth Child. He'd been shaking and terrified of what was to happen, and was probably scared of dying when the Angel took over the Eva and defeated Units 00 and 02, only to have his fear of death a reality when Unit-01 crushed his plug, ending his short-lived career as a pilot. As much as Shinji wanted to grieve for his friend, his tears wouldn't come. Even when the anger wasn't as present as it was before he left NERV HQ and Misato's apartment.

(Later at the Train Station)

Shinji looked to the train that awaited him and as he looked to it he turned torts the city before swallowing his resolve and entering the train. As he did so the door closed behind him as he went to find a seat as the train began to depart. "Sayonara Tokyo-3… and Evangelion Unit 1." Shinji said to himself as he saw the city began to vanish as it made way for forest around the fortress city which people had begun to evacuate.

Yes somehow Shinji felt hollow… like he left things half way running away like a coward. As Shinji sat there looking his phone then went off as he looked at the phone and saw it. "If you could become God or Devil… which would you choose?" Shinji read aloud as he saw it as he saw the caller's number was blocked as Shinji knew his calls would be monitored but how did this person do this.

"God or Devil…" Shinji repeated as he looked to the window. "I don't want to be a devil… but I don't want to have the responsibility of a God either." Shinji said as he thought about it. But as he left the city limits on the train he soon went wide eyed as the train all of a sudden came to a halt as he looked at the speed limit on it and saw that it was reading zero before the lights in the train shut off. "What?" Shinji asked as he looked around in shock.

(Meanwhile with Lorenz Keel)

Lorenz Keel was sitting on his chair as he was deep in thought. The head of SEELE knew his plans were at a halt if he kept this disguise for much longer. Over a decade ago Koji Kabuto had stopped his plans twice both for his world conquest and for Gouragon. His recent plan was stopped by Koji and Mazinger Z during what was labeled as 2nd Impact. Lorenz Keel though had grown board of this world but with Instrumentality he can end this world and reshape it in his image or the image of what most amuses him. And this time with both Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger gone and their pilots in hiding Keel knew his time was soon. He then stood up from his seat as he did so he removed the fake cybernetics revealing an elderly man with what could be blue skin and a large amount of white hair.

He walked down the hall grabbing an old cloak and with it a staff as Lorenz Keel smirked for that reached disguise would soon serve its use. "Baron Ashura." Keel said as he passed by a cloaked being with one half violet and the other black as this being had the face of a man and woman merged into one as this Baron Ashura nodded to him.

"Yes Dr. Hell." Baron Ashura said as Lorenz Keel or Dr. Hell walked through the halls of his fortress of Barros Island.

"Release the Kikaiju's with the 14th Angel." Dr. Hell said as he looked to Ashura. "It's time this world knew Dr. Hell still lives." Dr. Hell said as he spend years working on his plans and this time he will ensure neither Z nor Great can stop him.

(Scene Break Tokyo-3 that Night NERV HQ)

When the Angel Alarms sounded Asuka was the first to bolt to her plug suit but inside hated that she had to do this but no one else would do it for her. 'I really don't have a choice, do I? With Shinji out of the way and only me and Wonder girl being deployed… plus those things he said to me.' Asuka thought to herself as what Shinji had said to her was really making her question the EVA.

She looked at her and Rei was still just standing there stoically as she always did, going up the platform to ride her Eva and sortie. Normally she would just ignore the freak but knowing how Shinji didn't have many people to approach and the situation he was currently in he could very well approach her.

She then sighed to herself, which caught Rei's attention, somewhat. 'Here goes nothing I guess…' Asuka thought resigning herself to being the one to tell Rei.

"Listen First." She started looking over to Rei "the Third-" she stopped herself, remembering Rei knew about Shinji quieting the EVA. "The third bailed on us and with your EVA in its current condition you might end up being sortied in his EVA instead." Asuka said as she they rode the lift.

"Understood." Rei said as she rode the lift unfazed by what Asuka had said.

(Later)

Asuka was launched in Unit 2 as her task was to snipe the Angel from a distance when it breaks through the Geo Front. From what Asuka understood about the situation. "I'll win this fight without breaking a sweat." Asuka said as she was anticipating the battle with great joy.

(Geofront)

"How is Unit 00's status!" Misato called as she looked to the Bridge Crew.

"It's still in the AT Neutral zone!" Maya called as she looked to Misato.

"And the left arm still hasn't regenerated!" Ritsuko called out as she looked to Misato as well.

"Deploy Unit 1 with Rei as the pilot!" Gendo was heard as everyone looked to him. "Prepare the Dummy Plug as a backup just in case." Gendo said as he knew his scenario was going according to plan.

(With Rei)

As Rei sat in the plug she waited for the EVA to synch and when she tried she was about ready to vomit as she felt the EVA attack her and reject her just as it began to activate followed by shutting down.

(Central Dogma)

"It's no use the EVA is rejecting her!" Maya called out as they tried alternatives. Soon another explosion hit as everyone looked as Makoto looked.

"All the armors have been broken through!" He called as everyone was wide eyed by this.

"But you said the blast wasn't strong enough for a one shot!" Misato called as Shigeru then spoke up.

"Yeah we did… but the Angel brought friends it seems!" He called as he pulled it up on screen to reveal what looked like an army of giant robots. Some ranging from duel headed creatures shooting beams out of their eyes to even skull headed ones that's blades on its head like horns were also boomerang and melee weapons as well.

"Impossible." Ritsuko said as the machines were attacking the city trying to bust into the Geofront itself.

"Ritsuko please tell me I'm seeing things right now." Misato said as she saw the robots that were attacking Tokyo-3.

"Depends are you seeing an army of Kikaiju helping the Angel?" Ritsuko asked as she was wide eyed as Misato nodded. "Then no I see it also." Ritsuko said as she was in shock to this current image.

"Akagi explain!" Gendo called as he knew about them but he was under the impression Dr. Hell was dead.

"Sir from my professional view… it seems Dr. Hell escaped Death once again." Ritsuko said as Dr. Hell was put into the same league as the monster Hitler.

"My god." Misato said as she was now ready to murder the UN council for decommissioning Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger. At least with those two they'd have been prepared for this old revived enemy.

(Asuka)

"Asuka we have a problem!" Misato called frantically as Asuka was taking aim already.

"What?" Asuka demanded as she glared at the controls.

"The Angel is not alone! I repeat it's not alone!" Misato warned as when Asuka looked she saw the Kikaiju descending from the hole with the Angel.

"No fucking way, you adults all said Dr. Hell was dead!" Asuka yelled in shock knowing how that monster had somehow cheated death before.

"If he is then these are a whole lot of stragglers!" Misato called as Asuka looked to the approaching foe.

"What are your orders?!" Asuka demanded as she was getting nervous knowing how these Kikaiju would tear her EVA apart and with the synch she's be feeling that pain also.

"…Hold them off for as long as you can… we may need to abandon the base." Misato said as Asuka was wide eyed. But honestly Asuka could understand an Angel and Kikaiju as an army the chances of victory were almost zero now.

"Alright you better get our equipment while you're at it!" Asuka called as she then began firing at the Kikaiju and the Angel though she focused more on the Angel right now. But her shots did nothing to it as she also had to avoid the Kikaiju's attacks as well.

(Battle)

"Damn you!" She yelled out depleting her weapon before she switched to a pair of rifles. "Schiesse!" Asuka cursed before switching to the weapons in question. "WHY THE HELL ISN'T HIS AT FIELD DEPLETING?!" Asuka screamed in frustration over her com unit as she just emptied the second pair of weapons, this time missile launchers, at the rapidly approaching monstrosity that didn't slow down, didn't even show any reaction to her efforts. It was bad enough Wondergirl was not there with her; something about Unit 01 rejecting her was commented. With Shinji calling quits and the First's 'rejection' or whatever she was the only line of defense down at the Geofront.

Soon Asuka had to avoid the Kikaiju's attacks as the Missile launchers ran out of ammo as she realized she was about to lose again. The Angels arms soon unfolded as Asuka was wide eyed at this before it sent the attack torts Unit 2 the last line of defense. And now that line of defense no longer had arms.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed in pain as she was hit by the attack.

The gargantuan red members still holding the smoking giant guns flew upwards as Asuka screamed, grabbing her own shoulders. Only now she noticed metal blade like and paper thin members had extended from the Angel, faster then she could react, or even see. She heard the fountain of blood her shoulders were spurting out, eerily in sync with the pain in her own shoulders.

The Kikaiju were attacking NERV HQ as it was clear with only Two EVA's they stood no chance as the base was being destroyed.

Soon another robot began to descend as it was the personal mech of Baron Ashura themselves as they laughed at the foes. "So this is what passes as a Photon Power Lab! You children hardly provide a challenge to the great Dr. Hell!" Baron Ashura said as they laughed at the foes. "And this time no Mazinger's to defend you if this wasn't so easy I'm sure there would have been some sport to it!" Baron Ashura taunted over the speakers as it was clear that without Z or Great Dr. Hell's army would claim victory with a single stroke.

(Asuka)

"No… that's actually." Asuka said as the history books did not lie about Baron Ashura in the least. "Fuck it I'm going to prove my EVA is better than those damn Mazinger's those assholes who all but abandoned humanity just because of idiot bureaucrats!" Asuka roared out as once upon a time she believed in them like her mother did. Well where were they when humanity needed them most, where were Koji and Tetsuya when the Angels were attacking and children were drafted to fight them? Where were, they when people were dying and the defenders of peace were needed most.

(Battle)

The now armless Unit 02 DASHED! Feeling an immeasurable amount of focus and anger combined with the pain still searing her shoulders due to the hacking off of her Eva's arms, the distance between her and her target that was now hovering slightly above the Geofront's ground. She couldn't fail. Not with Shinji still being a coward and running away. She couldn't die on Shinji either and let him have the satisfaction that he was right in the end. Whether it was because of that determination or because of how focused she was, she managed to dodge the next attack. One that would have surely severed her head.

"HAH!" She huffed out as she got back up from the ground roll that saved her neck only to have her face smash against a very powerful and very thick AT field.

(Asuka)

"No wonder the guns didn't do Shit! There's no way I can break through this with no arms!" Asuka realized as she was losing hope

Regardless, she kept pressing her face against the impassable wall, grinding her feet against the ground, pretty much wrestling with the Angel's AT field, pushing, struggling.

The Angel's AT field began shattering. However she felt the beginning of pain in her neck followed swiftly by the feeling of synchronization fleeing her.

Though the pain in her neck and her shoulders remained, relief flooded her when she was no longer feeling her Eva. That relief was short lived though, because all that just happened came crashing down on her, smashing her spirit and making her hunch over in frustration.

"Seriously Asuka! You know better than this! You're a better pilot than this!" She scolded herself but then she went wide eyed as she saw the Kikaiju were upon her. "N-no… NO!" Asuka yelled in fear as even as a child the Kikaiju were something of a boogeyman to her as Asuka began to panic and look for an escape… ESCAPE! With that realization Asuka went to the one button she swore never to use. The Eject Button. As much as she wanted her Unit 2 she had to face facts that they still had two other EVA's available to battle the Angel and the Kikaiju.

Once she hit the eject she felt her Plug Launch out of the socket to the ground as she held on to avoid injury from the crash.

(Shelters)

Hikari and Kensuke were on their way to the shelters with their class when the attack happened as they had to hurry as when the Kikaiju showed up things went south fast. As Hikari and Kensuke ran Hikari and Kensuke ducked and cover from an explosion as Kensuke looked as Hikari saw this. "We have to hurry." Hikari said as she may be heartbroken about Toji she wasn't going to let his sister Sakura join him in the grave either.

As Hikari saw this Kensuke agreed as they looked around. "Come on!" Kensuke called as Hikari then took notice to something. She grabbed it and saw it was a toy an old one of Mazinger Z as she saw this as Kensuke would have had a field day with this old collectable if the situation wasn't as it was.

"Mazinger Z… where are you now?" Hikari said seeing the Kikaiju return as she had wished Mazinger Z was still out there fighting with Koji.

Then the two lost their footing as a large foot step was heard as they got their footing and looked up to see a giant robot looking down upon them. The noticeable part of it was the resemblance it held to Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger as Hikari swore there was something familiar about it.

"Kensuke…" Hikari began as Kensuke looked.

"Yeah either they finally came back… or theirs a new pilot." Kensuke said as he knew that was neither Mazinger Z nor Great Mazinger.

"Kensuke… how did you and Toji sneak out of the shelter last time?" Hikari asked as Kensuke saw where Hikari was going with this plan.

(Battle)

Unit 00 soon joined the losing battle as Asuka was making her way on foot to NERV HQ as when she saw this she knew the only EVA left was Unit 1 as she saw the Kikaiju put her EVA through the ringer as once they were don't slaughtering it they left it there. Luckily for Asuka it can be repaired the bad part was it would take time to repair all the damages.

Unit 00 was holding a bladed weapon in its remaining arm as an N2 Mine wouldn't be enough to get all the Kikaiju. Unit 00 then took off in a sprint and began fighting its way through the Kikaiju and torts the Angel but the Kikaiju were prepared as to everyone seeing this shock they were busting and slicing through the AT-Fields like nothing. No doubt Dr. Hell having had his weapons modified to take on even the Angels themselves.

Soon the Kikaiju began to over power unit 00 as they stabbed their blades through its body and lifted it up basically impaling it.

(NERV)

"No REI!" Misato called as she was wide eyed as even Gendo was shocked as his scenario was being ruined now with the return of Dr. Hell.

"Dammit is this the limit of what we can do?" Ritsuko asked as soon a familiar voice was heard.

"Let me pilot Unit 1" Asuka called out as everyone looked and saw Asuka looking tired out as she had probably ran all the way here abandoning Unit 2. "Right now it's our last EVA here!" Asuka yelled with a glare as Gendo was keeping his surprise hidden as it was supposed to be Shinji there not Asuka.

"Try with her switch Unit 1's psycho graph to the 2nd Childs." Gendo ordered as this was their last best chance.

"Yes sir!" Maya called as Asuka was their last chance.

"I'll head to the plug!" Asuka called as she made her way to Unit 1's cage.

Once Asuka left the level of destruction reached them, right near the center of Central Dogma. One of the heavy banks of servers on the MAGI level blew out in a shower of sparks, flames licking up the side wall until a pair of techs got up and turned a fire extinguisher on it. The entire frontal section of Central Dogma no longer existed, just a black hole.

She turned to the nearest tech, "Maya, grab your portable unit and whatever else you can. We're evacuating. Everybody out!"

"But-" Maya began but Misato cut her off.

"Don't argue with me! Sound the-" Misato began only to be cut off herself by the Angel busting through the base wall. Misato never felt so small so, powerless as she watched what the Angel did immediately after it beat Unit 2 and 0 with the Kikaiju's aid. It hovered above gathering up power, towering over everything, seeming so huge it could swallow everyone there. Maya screamed, Hyuga tugged her red sleeve, and Gendo glared at the Angel.

The Angel's 'eyes' shined and Misato grabbed her cross to her chest, knowing it was over. But out of nowhere Evangelion Unit 01 came through the wall and punched the Angel on its face.

"Ma'am Asuka successfully synched with Unit 1!" Maya called as that was a relief to hear.

The Eva crashed into the command center, towering over them all even as it hunched over the Angel, the umbilical from the cage dragging behind it. Misato looked at it all in shock as Asuka grabbed the Angel by its great bony visage and forced it backwards with both hands and didn't stop even when the Angel ripped off the Evangelion's right arm. Blood, hundreds of liters of Evangelion blood rained down and made a wave. Asuka's scream of pain and fury was made into a primal roar by the Eva's external speakers as it was like the two were better synched then they were with Unit 2 and Shinji. The entire deck groaned as he still pushed the creature back, away from the bridge and towards the cages that contained the Eva launch pads.

"Misato!" Asuka's thundery voice came through Maya's portable console and the Eva's speakers.

Misato understood him immediately and kept up with his request of talking only if it was work, "LAUNCH PAD NUMBER FIVE NOW!"

Maya typed some commands in her portable unit, and the floor shook with the power of the hydraulic rams launching Unit 01 and the Angel out of HQ, back out into the Geofront.

"Come on, everybody out!" Misato ordered as everyone followed through.

(Battle)

Asuka felt only hate. It burned like lava flowing through her veins, coming from her chest in a thundery rhythm, it was accentuated by the lacerating pain in her shoulder, it was echoed in her throat and the inhuman roars she didn't know she was capable of uttering and it found its release only by going straight into the monstrous skull-like face in front of her.

She started with grinding the skull face to the side of the wall of the escape shaft. Then she punched it with her one hand over and over, weakening it. Then it didn't matter if she saw a crack in the skull's jaw or something along those lines, he simply pulled off a piece of the bony structure and started to beat the angel with it.

The strikes were repeated over and over again in a deadly motion. Through the red haze that was her sight, she realized she was hitting the core repeatedly with a piece of bone. The same piece of bone she tore off the Angel's face that she actually ripped partially off in the previous part of her rage.

(Asuka)

Asuka widened her eyes and her mouth went agape with horror when the burn all over her body and the shoulder pain of her missing arm; the feeling of synchronization in general fled him completely and his entry plug went dark red.

She looked to the side to see the clock of her internal battery marking zero. She whispered, "Out of energy? No…"

She futilely moved the yolks of his cock pit. "No, no; NO, NOOOO!" She cried trying to get the EVA to move with all her might but it would not budge.

(Battle)

Of course angel ignored her screams and moved, making its own environment rumble, moving the limp Unit 01 from above it. The EVA was flung to the Pyramid of NERV HQ as Baron Ashura and the Kikaiju surrounded the downed EVA with a sadistic glee at the last line of defense now being defeated. "And thus you savior falls!" Baron Ashura taunted as it was clear they were in deep trouble.

The Kikaiju then charged at Unit 1 and began to beat it down deeper into the Pyramid base of NERV as Unit 1 was being indented into it as it was clear Baron Ashura was taking great pleasure in doing this to the downed EVA. "What's wrong no power left?!" Baron Ashura female side called out as their mech attacked with its spear and whip weapons causing both Asuka and Unit 1 even more harm than before.

"Oh if only you were Mazinger Z and Kabuto or Great and Tetsuya this would have been far more enjoyable." Baron Ashura male side announced said as the Angel floated in ready to finish off the EVA unit. The Angels' eyes then began to glow as everyone braced for the end as Asuka saw this and closed her eyes not wanting to see her death coming for her.

Then from behind the Kikaiju and Angel was a blast of red energy as it hit and destroyed every Kikaiju by either complete atomization or being melted into molten metal. The Angel had to stop its attack when it saw this as Baron Ashura saw this and recognized a similar weapon but that shouldn't be possible.

"W-what?!" The Female half of Baron Ashura called as they saw through there robot their Kikaiju destroyed by what may have been the combination of Breast Fire and Breast Burn merged into one weapon. Both Angel and machine turned around as everyone's focus was on the new figure that appeared as it was a robot as judging by the red light dying from its chest and the flood lights shining on it, it was clear this machine was the one responsible for the change in the tides of battle.

*Insert Mazinkaiser OVA OST: Fellow

The Robot began to stand straight revealing its face to all as it glared down against the Angel with its topaz eyes and glowing red parts of its face as it was clear this machine and its pilot meant business.

(Asuka)

"Is that… Mazinger Z?" Asuka began but it didn't look like the famous Robot piloted by Koji Kabuto. "No… maybe it's Great Mazinger?" She asked again but that didn't match up either. "No it's A Mazinger but not one I know about." Asuka said trying to figure this new robots designation out.

(NERV crew)

AS the NERV Bridge crew arrived Maya had the MAGI scan the robot for any matches and not even five second in it already had a unanimous ID. "Mazinkaiser?!" Ritsuko called out in shock as there were blue prints of it that were incomplete in the MAGI's data stores.

(Baron Ashura)

"A Mazinger?! How!" Baron Ashura's female half called out in shock at this new Mazinger showing up here.

(Battle)

"I don't know what it is or whose piloting it but this Mazinger won't stop me from fulfilling Dr. Hell's task of me!" Baron Ashura's male half called out as the robot they piloted glared against this robot, Mazinkaiser to which Mazinkaiser glared back at the duel gendered abomination.

(NERV)

"Ma'am Mazinkaiser?" Maya asked as she didn't realize Ritsuko had knowledge on a Mazinger.

"Explanation please Ritsuko?" Misato asked as she was lost here but quickly took noticed to the shocked expression on Ritsuko's face.

"Who on Earth built that thing? Its project and construction was shut down before it got off the ground. It just can't be its just not possible but there it is." Ritsuko said as she couldn't wrap her mind around the fact the only machine capable of stopping Gendo's plans was standing before them all.

(Battle)

Mazinkaiser began to make its way torts Baron Ashura and the Angel to which the Angel recognized a threat and began a counter attack. The Angel launched its arm weapons as when they hit Mazinkaiser the sashes only ended up harming themselves as it hit Kaiser but only succeeded in splitting the two sashes into two separate pieces. The Angel's eyes then glowed firing its powerful weapon hoping to Stop Mazinkaiser but all it ended up doing once the cross beam explosion hit was slightly heat up the armor which immediately cooled down. The Angel was shocked as Baron Ashura was about to attack the Mazinger themselves hoping to stop it before it ruined everything.

"Damn you!" Baron Ashura was heard as the Angel was about to escape with Ashura attacking only for Mazinkaiser to punched down both Ashura and the Angel as Baron Ashura being a fool had wasted valuable time they could have used fighting against Mazinkaiser. Mazinkaiser started with the Angel and began to beat it down as the fists made contact with the AT Field only to be proven useless against Kaiser's superior power as Baron Ashura was shocked to see this. The Angel tried to fire its beam again only for Mazinkaiser to nail it in the face crushing its skull like mask as it was clear Mazinkaiser would win.

Mazinkaiser then fired a beam from its eyes cutting open the protective lair the Angel had over its S2 core and then proceeded to tear it out. The Angel struggled as best it could as it was like Mazinkaiser was tearing the Angel's heart out as the Angel Struggled even more. Soon the Core was torn out of the Angel which then Mazinkaiser proceeded to crush it causing the red shards of it to fall to the ground before Mazinkaiser dropped the crushed core and stomped on it for good measure.

" _ **Great Press!"**_ Baron Ashura was heard as their robot had split in half to crush Mazinkaiser only for Mazinkaiser to respond by grabbing both halves heads and forcing them together. Mazinkaiser glared before it proceeded to crush the robots head as both halves struggled to get free.

Mazinkaiser then slammed the two halves together forcing them to merge back into one before throwing Baron Ashura's robot to the ground hard. Mazinkaiser then began to tear apart Baron Ashura's weapons as oil flowed out of the sockets where the arms once were before going for the legs basically cornering Baron Ashura as Mazinkaiser kept beating down Baron Ashura's robot.

(Baron Ashura)

"Impossible I'm being defeated by this new Mazinger?!" Baron Ashura cried out in shock at what was happening.

"Time to abandon ship!" Baron Ashura's male half called out as soon the cockpit for the robot ejected as Baron Ashura made their escape from Mazinkaiser's onslaught on their robot.

(Battle)

"Remember this isn't over Dr. Hell will stand victorious!" Baron Ashura was heard as their escape pod made a run for it as it flew away back to Dr. Hell.

*End OST

Mazinkaiser was now holding both the Angel's corpse in one hand and Baron Ashura's robot in the other as it was the victor turning the tides in NERV's favor. All was silent as everyone was grateful they survived but as soon as the calm set in the storm immediately hit as Mazinkaiser then tossed the two unmoving losers to the NERV Pyramid causing many to go wide eyed.

(NERV)

"MOVE NOW!" Misato ordered as everyone got out of the way in time to avoid being crushed, killed, or injured.

(Battle)

The Angel and Baron Ashura's robot slid down the Pyramid as this was not a good sign at all.

*Insert Evangelion OST: The Beast II

Mazinkaiser began to move once more almost as if it entered a sort of self-defensive state before pointing its fists at NERV before the arms began to spin about ready to launch.

(NERV)

Misato saw this as she saw what was going on as she looked to Maya and the NERV Crew. "We need to move to a safe area now!" Misato ordered as everyone began to make a run for it to get to safety somehow.

(Battle)

Unit 00 which still had its cable ready was able to make its way to the downed Unit 1 and switch the cable it had to Unit 1 giving back power to the violet EVA.

(Rei)

"2nd Child… hurry!" Rei called out as she knew Asuka had to do this.

(Asuka)

"Got it." Asuka said as she began to move Shinji's old EVA.

(Battle)

Unit 1 moved to keep Mazinkaiser from attacking NERV even if its chances of victory were slim as Asuka wasn't used to piloting Unit 1. Plus with the damage it had sustained against the Kikaiju and the 14th Angel the battle was not in the EVA's favor against this Mazinkaiser.

Thanks to Unit's sluggish state all it could do was produce an AT-field at max power just as Mazinkaiser fired its fists at the EVA. To the shock of many Mazinkaiser's own form of the Rocket Punch not only collided with the AT-Field but shattered through it hitting Unit 1 destroying the armor of the right pylon and the facial armor on the left side of the violet behemoths face.

(Asuka)

"Stop you idiot you're supposed to be on our side!" Asuka roared out as warning signals was flashing all over Unit 1's Entry Plug a she made Unit 1 stand its ground again.

(Ground)

"STOP!" Came the yelling voice of Hikari as everyone saw her as somehow she and Kensuke had snuck out of the Shelters as she looked up torts Mazinkaiser once more.

(NERV)

"Wait isn't that Kensuke and a classmate from Shinji and Asuka's school?!" Misato called in shock as she saw this.

(Asuka)

"Hikari?! Move its dangerous here!" Asuka called as she wanted to protect Hikari and seeing Hikari in danger.

(Hikari and Kensuke)

"Hey man calm down you can stop fighting now it's over!" Kensuke called out trying to talk down Mazinkaiser's pilot somehow. "Do you even realize where you are!?" He demanded as the sun began to rise allowing light to enter the Geo Front from the holes above.

"Please stop attacking! You don't have to fight anymore the battle is over! This isn't what Toji would have wanted Shinji!" Hikari called out as the minute she called Shinji's name was a shock to everyone who was watching this battle.

(NERV)

"What?!" Maya called out in shock as she heard this.

"Shinji?!" Ritsuko asked in shock hearing this announcement.

"I want lights and camera on the cockpit on the crown now!" Misato ordered as Maya nodded and did as told.

(Asuka)

"Third Child?" Asuka asked as she didn't expect Shinji to be in Mazinkaiser.

(NERV)

"I got a visual!" Maya called as everyone gathered around her and saw inside the cockpit was Shinji in his school uniform looking to be restrained as it was clear he was currently unconscious.

"Mazinkaiser… has gone berserk." Ritsuko gasped as Misato saw this as well.

"Has a devil been unleashed now?" Misato asked as she saw Mazinkaiser was now out of control and after what it had done to Unit 1, the Kikaiju, the Angel, and Baron Ashura and after seeing what Unit 1 was like going berserk Misato can honestly say she didn't like their odds now.

(Gendo)

"No… this isn't part of the scenario." Gendo growled as he saw what Mazinkaiser had done and even angered that it was his own son piloting it instead of the EVA and most of all angry that Dr. Hell had returned again.

(Kaji)

"Heh SEELE isn't going to like this one bit. A Mazinger and Dr. Hell coming back would mean their entire scenario won't be going as they had planned." Kaji said as he was watering his melons. He honestly had expected Shinji to be here but it seems Shinji owned up to what he said but at no point did he say he wasn't going to pilot something else to fight back against the Angels.

(TBC)

ESKK: Yes I ended this chapter on a cliffhanger sue me. Anyway as you leave please for the love of god for every Go Nagai Super Robot fan out there review this chapter. The United States needs more fans of Go Nagai considering the Theater I saw Mazinger Z Infinity was empty like my love life. Oh by the way if any of you can help me out somehow with the next Angel the 15th Angel and how Mazinkaiser can fight against it that would be great help for this fic. Now until next time ja-ne.


	2. Chapter 2

Neon Genesis Mazinkaiser

ESKK: Hey new chapter let's begin.

(Start Geofront Battle)

*Insert Neon Genesis Evangelion OST: The Beast II

Unit 1 fell to its knees as it looked up torts Mazinkaiser as it glared down upon it and the pilot Asuka. Asuka was on the ropes as she felt the synch was coming back to bite her in the rear as Mazinkaiser was serving her ass on a silver platter as Mazinkaiser was out of control right now.

(Hikari and Kensuke)

"Shinji!" Hikari called as she looked to Mazinkaiser whose pilot was unresponsive.

(Mazinkaiser)

Shinji was still not responding as Mazinkaiser seemed to have gone into a devil form of self-defense as no doubt unless Shinji can re-establish control over Mazinkaiser it will just keep fighting and most likely kill Shinji. Mazinkaiser's eyes then glowed as it began to move forward not even taking Hikari and Kensuke or their safety into consideration as it continued torts NERV HQ.

(Hikari and Kensuke)

"Look out!" Kensuke called as he took Hikari's hand and got her out of the way as the two ran for it as Mazinkaiser stepped down where the two were standing before.

(Battle)

Mazinkaiser was standing over the EVA before it grabbed Unit 1 by its head and tossed it aside like a rag doll as no doubt this was not only a blow to Asuka's pride but causing her more injury.

(Asuka)

Asuka growled as she landed with the EVA while feeling the pain of the EVA's wounds and also the Plug shaking when the EVA landed. "What?" Asuka asked as she looked to Mazinkaiser to see what its next move was.

(Battle)

Mazinkaiser was upon the NERV pyramid as it then began to send punch after punch at the Pyramid as it either stood in its way or it perceived the NERV HQ as a threat and was acting accordingly.

(Asuka)

"Did you lose your mind, third child?!" Asuka demanded as she had to stop Shinji before he and Mazinkaiser succeeded where Ashura and the Angel had failed.

(Battle)

Unit 1 grabbed Mazinkaiser from behind with its still useful arm trying to restrain it as it was struggle but most of the struggle came from Unit 1 trying to hold back Mazinkaiser. "You baka get a grip already! You're on our side remember!" Asuka yelled through the speakers hoping to get a response from Shinji.

(NERV)

Kensuke and Hikari ran to the NERV crew as Kensuke looked up to see if Asuka can stop Shinji from destroying everything in his path. "What?" Kensuke asked he was hoping Asuka can pull it off.

"Unit 1 is at its limit any more damage will possible decommission it." Maya called as Unit 2 was already close to that state and Unit 0 right now was not far behind.

(Battle)

Mazinkaiser stopped struggling and glared at Unit 1 and then with its right arm elbowed Unit 1 in the face knocking it off of the Powerful Mazinger.

(NERV)

"Shinji!" Hikari called as Misato saw this.

"Shinji get a grip control yourself!" Misato yelled to the comm. links hoping that they can establish some type of communication to Mazinkaiser before it could destroy NERV.

(Asuka)

"Dammit." Asuka cursed before she saw the Positron Cannon it was fully charged up and ready to snipe no doubt originally set up for the Angel. "Chance." Asuka smirked as she quickly acted.

(Battle)

Unit 1 charged to the cannon and grabbed it with its good arm and position itself so it could aim as it glared at Mazinkaiser. "I won't let you do this, first you show up and show me up like the cliché hero of an idiot anime or manga and now you're going to destroy it all. I don't care if you're in there Shinji but I gotta stop that windup toy of yours!" Asuka roared as she had a full charged and then fired at Mazinkaiser hoping to stop Mazinkaiser somehow.

When the beam stopped Asuka and everyone who saw this were wide eyed as Mazinkaiser's back was unharmed as it then began to turn to Unit 1 no doubt feeling that and going to respond with greater force.

(Asuka)

"What it didn't do anything!? I didn't do anything to it!?" Asuka yelled in shock as she couldn't believe it next to an N2 mind that was NERV's strongest weapon in its arsenal.

(NERV)

"No you did do something Asuka, you pissed it off!" Misato called in shock as Mazinkaiser was no doubt pissed at the failed attempt at a sucker shot.

(Battle)

Mazinkaiser once faced against Unit 1 got ready priming its primary weapon as its chest plate began to glow red.

(NERV)

"Crap everyone take cover!" Misato yelled as she knew that weapon was about to fire again. Everyone made a run for it as they went to whatever cover they could find.

"Asuka run!" Maya called to the comm. links knowing if Unit 1 got hit with this weapon they'd have no defenses against the next Angel when it appears.

(Battle)

Asuka in Unit 1 ran alright but not away but torts Mazinkaiser as she roared out and slammed her hand to the chest plate hoping to use the AT-Field to buffer the attack to cause less damage. Mazinkaiser kept charging but then the circuit lines in the Pilder began to glow as soon hot air began to leave the vents around Kaiser particularly the legs and the face as it seems Mazinkaiser was trying to reboot.

Mazinkaiser seemed to be failing to do that without its pilot and in turn the crown area where the Pilder was located began to short circuit.

(Shinji)

The Pilder was releasing sparks as Shinji eye's then snapped open as he screamed in pain as the electrocution was what knocked him awake as he did the only thing he could think of in this brief moment. He grabbed the lever to his side and pulled causing the Pilder to eject from Mazinkaiser's crown and in turn shut down the robot as the Pilder came for a quick landing which was more of a crash landing. When the NERV crew got to Shinji they found him unconscious no doubt doing what he did with Mazinkaiser really did a number on him as they all looked to him with worry.

"Well this complicated everything." Misato said as she looked to the Mazinger towering above them as Unit 1 fell with a burned hand from the strongest weapon of Mazinkaiser.

*End OST

(Shinji Dream/Flashback)

Shinji saw in the train was not moving as he was the only one in this cart. He assumed he was alone here and was right as he began to head to the front of the carriage. But when he did he tried to open the door only for it to lock as Shinji was trapped and then felt the train lurch forward again.

"What?!" Shinji called as the train began to pick up speed as Shinji quickly sat back down and braced himself for a possible crash. But then to Shinji's shock the carriage he was in detached but kept moving as the frontal carriage moved on before the tracks somehow changed and took Shinji with it as Shinji was wide eyed at this. "What's going on?!" Shinji called as he went for his phone hoping to call for help. But then to his shock he saw he had no signal as the runaway train carriage continued on torts an unknown destination.

Soon Shinji saw the train arrived at old unused tracks as he then got to a spot where he can see it and to his shock he saw they were about to hit a waterfall. "No STOP WE'RE GOING TO CRASH!" Shinji cried out but it fell to deft ears as Shinji ran to his seat and braced for impact.

The train crashed into the waterfall but after new tracks appeared and when it did the train came to a halt as Shinji was waiting for the worse. Soon Shinji heard the door slide open as he looked and saw that he was ok. "Huh?" Shinji asked as he got up and made his way to the door and saw he was in a cave. "Well… at least I'm not dead." Shinji confessed as he began to look around and took notice to a light. Shinji then took out his phone and saw he still had no signal to which he sighed and began to walk. "I guess I'm walking." Shinji said as he began to walk down the cave hoping to find an exit of some kind.

As Shinji walked he soon arrived at what oddly enough reminded him of NERV HQ but it was old no doubt running on minimum power to conserve it. "Wow." Shinji said as he looked around in shock to the large room he was in. As Shinji continued exploring he looked around and saw it seemed deserted but also saw it looked very much like a laboratory. "This place looks like NERV Mixed with a Laboratory." Shinji said as he walked through looking around the deserted old lab.

"Hello! Is anyone here?! Please answer me! Anybody!" Shinji called but all he was met with the echo of his own voice.

Soon as Shinji kept walking looking around for anyone here his foot soon stepped upon a laser line to which when he did a holographic energy formed as Shinji as soon the hologram formed into who Shinji had assumed was Rei.

"Ayanami?" Shinji asked as he quickly saw he was wrong as this Rei was to old then the one he knew.

"Shinji." The woman said looking tired and worn. "I don't have long but I will be brief my name is Yui Ikari, if my fears have come to pass then you don't remember me but I was your mother in life. I have finally did it I created the successor for Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger superior to both in every way. A Super Robot that can easily dwarf Z and Greats and challenge the EVA's and Angels with the aid of Dr. Kabuto and the original scientists of the Photon Power Lab. I have created the Mazinkaiser." Yui said as Shinji was shocked to see his mother here.

"Mazinkaiser?" Shinji asked in shock to see his mother and mentally kicking himself for not recognizing her.

"I took everything I had in me so even if I had survived the contact experiment I had probably died not long later due to the stress it took to construct Mazinkaiser. With Mazinger Z or Great Mazinger you can either be a God or a Devil. But with Mazinkaiser you can have the power to exceed both." Yui said before she went to her son and hugged him close even if her form wasn't her real form. "Shinji I entrust Mazinkaiser to you, I had built it specifically for you now you must decide if you shall be God and defeat the Devil or be the Devil and destroy everything the choice is up to you." Yui said as she was giving Shinji a choice.

"What?" Shinji asked as Yui stepped back a bit.

"You have the choice to either save the world or control it Shinji I know it's a lot to put onto you but I believe in you I believed since the moment I gave birth to you that you'd do great and incredible things for the world. The Fate of the world is in your hands and no one can tell you what to do with it the choice is up to you." Yui said as Shinji was shocked.

"My hands." Shinji said looking at his hands that apparently now held the fate of the world in them.

"Your father and SEELE as well as Dr. Hell all have power but none of it like Mazinkaisers." Yui said as she then smiled to Shinji as she began to vanish. "Good luck Shinji and remember I always loved you my precious son never doubt that or let anyone tell you otherwise." Yui said as she began to vanish as Shinji was wide eyed at this.

"Wait mom! I don't understand what's; Mazinkaiser?! Why me?!" Shinji asked as he respected his mother and loved her and appreciated how much faith she put into him. But then Yui vanished as when she did the lights came back on as Shinji shielded his eyes so they can adjust to the new world of light.

Once his eyes were adjusted Shinji looked and to his shock saw a robots face down the hall as Shinji was shocked to see this. "What?!" Shinji asked as he saw the robot standing tall. Shinji then headed to the holding bay Mazinkaiser was in as he began to descend the stairs looking torts Mazinkaiser. "Amazing… it's huge." Shinji said as he saw that Mazinkaiser could possibly equal size with the bio-mech Evangelion unit 1.

As Shinji arrived at the bottom of the steps and walked by the robot as he looked to it he was shocked to see it. "So this is mom's Mazinkaiser?" Shinji wondered as he saw Mazinkaiser standing tall in here. Soon Shinji looked to the side and saw the lights turn on to reveal a small jet as Shinji remembered how Kensuke described Z and Great having their cockpits on the crown called the Pilders.

Shinji walked over to the Pilder and climbed to the glass seat and saw it open to reveal a Folded up Plug Suit like outfit with a helmet as Shinji saw the lights turn on inside it acknowledging its pilot. "Is this, Kaiser's Pilder?" Shinji asked as he looked at the jet wondering how he would fly it if he never did so before.

Shinji then jumped in and when his hands touched the controls he held his head from a stringing pain which lasted for a second but after it had hit Shinji was wide eyed at new information inside his mind. Then out of instinct Shinji reached over to a nearby button and pressed it as when he did the Pilder's thrusters activated.

Shinji then out of instinct began to guide the Pilder to Mazinkaiser as he was wide eyed at how he was doing this so easily. "With this… I can defeat evil and exceed God I have power and the freedom to choose." Shinji said as he realized the full extent of his mother's gift to him, freedom.

Soon The Pilder flew to Mazinkaiser's crown and then changed as the front part split in two as the wings went inward just before the Pilder plugged its front part into Mazinkaiser's crown and the cockpit seat changed position like a gyro sphere to where Shinji was facing the visual outside to see.

When Shinji did this the yellow eyes of Mazinkaiser flashed on showing it was activated.

(Flashback End)

Shinji shot up in his bed as he was wide eyed as he moved the sheets to find himself in the hospital again. "Where am I?" Shinji asked as he rubbed his eyes a bit at his environment. Shinji then looked outside and saw the Geofront and the repairs it was undergoing wondering what had happened. "Yeah that's right, I was piloting Mazinkaiser and lost consciousness and then… nothing." Shinji said as his memory was drawing up blanks.

Soon Shinji noticed a weight at his lap as he saw Asuka there sporting her own bandages as nearby on a chair was Misato's coat. "Asuka?" Shinji asked as he saw Asuka laying there.

"Third Child?" Asuka asked as she then realized what was going on. "You're awake?" She asked as she had bandages on her right hand where she used Unit 1 to try and stop Mazinkaiser's Fire Blaster.

"Yeah." Shinji said seeing Asuka was both angry and worried. Asuka then proceeded to use her one good arm and punch Shinji in the head hard.

"You have a lot of nerve running off and then coming back with a giant wind-up toy stealing my thunder and then losing control of it!" Asuka yelled as Shinji held his head in pain from the strike.

"Hey I wasn't even in control I lost consciousness before even getting here!" Shinji countered before Asuka then hugged Shinji close.

"Don't look to deep into it I'm just glad you're ok, and brought something that can beat Dr. Hell." Asuka said unaware if Shinji was aware of Dr. Hell's return.

"Hey Asuka I brought some food from the Ramen place in town." Misato said opening the door all of a sudden while walking in to see Asuka hugging Shinji which caught the two pilot's attention. "Huh should I start imposing a doors stay open rule at home from now on you two?" Misato teased as the two looked at the compromising position and went wide eyed at this major fact.

"PERVERT!" Asuka yelled in anger as she then proceeded to slap Shinji silly for that. "You saw nothing!" Asuka yelled pointing an accusing finger at Misato.

"Your right… be she saw everything." Misato said pointing to Rei who was also bandaged up carrying food as well.

"I had assumed you two would end up together as romantic partners." Rei confessed as Asuka and Shinji were wide eyed.

"Great first Hikari and now you!" Asuka yelled pointing an accusing finger at Rei.

(Scene Break later that same day)

Once Shinji was cleared from the NERV personnel were focusing on the repairs to the Geofront and HQ. Currently Mazinkaiser was in the room that everyone had thought didn't serve much purpose but was in fact a Mazinger holding bay as Ritsuko with Maya was adjusting to the new room.

"A Turbo Smasher Punch which is similar to Mazinger Z's Rocket Punch, and Great Mazinger's Pressure Punch combined, a Giganto Missile which by the looks of it is basically an N2 mine and to top things off a Rust Tornado very similar to Z's Rust Hurricane but with more power." Ritsuko said as she was going over the blueprints of Mazinkaiser and comparing and contrasting it with the finished product standing before her.

"It seems every weapon has the power to give Mazinkaiser the right to its name sake." Maya said as she looked to Ritsuko.

"Yes and the body is made of a strong Alloy, New Z Alloy and it seems the strength of this alloy far exceeds the EVA's own armors and anything we had before." Ritsuko said as she had studied up on Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger before coming in.

Meanwhile Fuyutsuki and Gendo were looking at Mazinkaiser as the deactivated robot was already hitting the net. The UN was all but demanding either Mazinkaiser be turned over to them or that Mazinkaiser be sortied for the next battle. What made it worse was that the UN had chosen to reactivate Jet Alone after what Mazinkaiser did to the 14th Angel during its attack.

"Do you think Yui really did build Mazinkaiser?" Fuyutsuki asked remembering for a time before he met her Yui had a degree in robotics and had studied under Dr. Kabuto when it came to energy theories such as Photon Energy.

"If she did the question would be why." Gendo said as he looked at Mazinkaiser that stood against his scenario and the fact Yui even built it. 'Why are you defying me Yui?' Gendo asked as he didn't know why Yui would reject what he was doing for her but he did not care the scenario in his mind would proceed as planned even if he must destroy his wife's greatest creations to do so.

"So how did Kaiser guide Shinji to it anyway?" Misato asked Ritsuko as Ritsuko looked to her co-worker and friend.

"Perhaps Dr. Ikari had put in a program of sorts to allow Kaiser Storage facility to activated and hack the systems of whatever vehicle Shinji was inside to bring the two together." Ritsuko said as that was a good theory as nearby Shinji was being held up by Asuka who was helping him walk straight.

"So we have three EVA's and a Mazinger fighting against the Angels and Dr. Hell's Kikaiju well better get the beer ready we can consider this game set and match." Misato boasted as after the royal beat down Mazinkaiser gave Baron Ashura and the Angel as well as their EVA's they were pretty much victorious.

"Actually we have only two operational EVA's." Ritsuko said as Misato looked to Ritsuko. "Unit 2 was severely damaged so far only Unit 0 and 1 are operational." Ritsuko said as Asuka looked shocked.

"So that wind-up toy busted up my EVA that bad!" Asuka yelled in shock as her EVA was totaled.

"For now yes and even then we can't risk using Mazinkaiser." Ritsuko explained as she looked to the group. "If we mishandle Mazinkaiser's control systems in any way shape or form it could cause physical damage to the pilot." Ritsuko said as Misato was shocked at this.

"When I first drove it I followed instincts to do it… but after I activated Mazinkaiser it became very difficult to operate." Shinji confessed as he looked to Ritsuko.

"So because of Mazinkaiser's systems Shinji lost consciousness and Mazinkaiser went berserk?" Asuka asked as she saw that it wasn't Shinji's fault Mazinkaiser went berserk just lack of training on its systems.

"Wait so until Shinji gets a handle on Mazinkaiser's systems we can't use it in battle?" Misato asked in shock to this new information.

"Unless we do something about this Shinji may very well lose his life." Ritsuko said as Shinji was shocked by this as was everyone here. "Plus there is one last thing that is cause for concern." Ritsuko said as she then pulled of Mazinkaiser's current schematics. "These three Black Boxes here." Ritsuko said bringing up the items in question inside Mazinkaiser.

"Ok what of it?" Asuka asked as Ritsuko looked to them.

"Apparently these things here are locked tight and I have no clue what purpose they even serve but removing them would also cause more problems by the looks of it they may be limiters of sorts but for what reason is hard to tell." Ritsuko confessed as Asuka was shocked.

"Wait so Mazinkaiser was holding back!?" Asuka called out as she was shocked.

"Appears so and not by choice either." Ritsuko said as Asuka's ego began to deflate.

(Scene Break The next day)

"Home sweet home I guess." Shinji said a she entered his room and sat on his bed thinking to himself. Shinji piloted a Mazinger this Mazinkaiser and he lost control. He almost killed Hikari and Kensuke… he almost killed so many people he cared about and what was worse he could have done so and not bat an eye until it was too late. If Mazinkaiser didn't short circuit waking him up when it did Shinji was afraid Mazinkaiser would have taken everything he cared about away from him leaving him alone in the world.

"If you had to choose between being a God or a Devil which would you choose?" The voice from before asked inside Shinji's mind as he wondered about that. Evangelion made him into a devil when he kept hurting others and never meeting the expectations of others. He fought and had lost bits of his own mind to the EVA and all they ever did was lecture him. Then came Mazinkaiser he hadn't gotten lectured yet but the fact is Shinji actually lost control of it. Mazinkaiser acted out and nearly destroyed everything in its path.

"Mazinkaiser a power that exceeds both God and Devil." Shinji said to himself as he remembered bits and pieces of where he had found Mazinkaiser after leaving the city. Shinji looked and saw his phone had a charge in it and saw his stuff for when he went out. "I need to clear my head." Shinji said as he got up and took his leave to go out and clear his head a bit.

(Later in Town)

Shinji arrived at town seeing people already talking as he expected them to be scared out of their wits. But instead they seemed… happy really happy. As Shinji looked he saw the images of Mazinkaiser fighting the Kikaiju and the Angel as Shinji was hearing words of praise.

"The Mazingers their back!" One person called as it was clear that Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger were very much missed.

"I can't believe it! Where have they been this whole time? Even more is Koji Kabuto or Tetsuya piloting them?" Came another voice as Shinji realized that none of them knew he was the pilot as parents were even telling their young children about the famous super robots who battled against Dr. Hell for the sake of the peace of their planet Earth.

As Shinji heard this he realized they were singing words of praise even if they didn't know he was the pilot as in an odd sense it made Shinji happy. A hero who wasn't here for glory or fame and was just glad to fight on knowing that no one even knows his name. As Shinji listened to them he soon heard a sound that superseded the others as he looked and saw a little girl walking about holding an old toy of Mazinger Z as she was humming a song Shinji found oddly catching.

Shinji listened as he saw a little girl with blue hair but as he followed her to listen to this more he soon saw she was gone as before him was a ramen shop as he looked inside and saw it was still open. Shinji then shrugged as he walked in as he was kind of hungry and wasn't really feeling up for cooking today.

(Inside the Ramen Shop)

"Welcome to Boss Borot's Ramen Shop!" Came the voice of the big guy at the counter as well as his two friends. It was clear these three were the owners as Shinji saw business was actually pretty good as Shinji smiled.

"Thank you." Shinji said as he smiled nervously as he entered and took a seat.

"MAZIN GO!" Shinji heard as he looked and saw the nearby TV was playing old footage as some smaller kids were watching and smiling as to Shinji's shock Mazinger Z rose from a pool area.

"Mazin go?" Shinji asked as he found the words seem to roll of his tongue.

"Yeap." A new voice was heard as he saw the big guy from the counter serve up the food. "Normally play these videos after one of them Angels attack and after the Kikaiju's return been getting a playlist ready." He big guy said as Shinji nodded to him as a plate was put on his table.

"Oh um I didn't order this." Shinji said as the man smiled a bit.

"Don't worry it's on the house for a kid who looks like he could use it." He said as Shinji saw the plate of dumplings in front of him.

"Um thank you but you don't have to." Shinji said as he turned his focus back to the TV.

"Don't worry we all need to help each other out in this world. It's the right thing to do after all." He said as Shinji looked to the ramen maker.

"Yeah but…" Shinji trailed off remembering all the people he had hurt with the EVA and the people he nearly hurt with Mazinkaiser.

"Yeah Kabuto had trouble with Mazinger Z at first also." The man said as Shinji went wide eyed at this.

"Wait how did you?!" Shinji began as the man smiled a bit.

"You have the same air Koji did when he first piloted Mazinger Z." The man said as Shinji was wide eyed that this man knew Koji Kabuto the famous pilot for Mazinger Z. "Let me guess Mazinkaiser was its name?" He asked as Shinji nodded. "Thought so kid… oh I never introduced myself." The man said as he grinned at Shinji. "Everyone just calls me Boss so you can call be that to, Boss Borot to be exact." Boss introduced as Shinji nodded to him.

"Ok… I'm Shinji, Shinji Ikari." Shinji introduced as he looked to Boss. "So um did you know Koji?" Shinji asked as he wondered if this man knew where Koji was right now.

"Yeah I did I fought by his side as he piloted Mazinger Z and even fought by Tetsuya's side when he was piloting Great Mazinger." Boss said as Shinji was surprised he was talking to a vet here.

"Um how did Koji… how did he deal with the power he held with Mazinger Z?" Shinji asked as Boss smiled a bit.

"Well if you want to know kid answer me this… is there anyone you care about that you want to protect?" Boss asked as Shinji looked to him.

"Huh?" Shinji asked as he looked to Boss.

"Kid Koji had someone he wanted to protect but was always awkward around her and a kid brother he wanted to protect as well. Mazinger Z had the power to do that by making him either a God or Devil. Koji's secret is that he had someone he wanted to protect even if it sound selfish it's what drove him." Boss said as Shinji looked to Boss.

"I see…" Shinji said a she didn't know if he had someone he wanted to protect like that. "If he was asked to choose what did he choose?" Shinji asked as Boss smiled a bit.

"Let's leave that as a surprise for now." Boss said as Shinji nodded as he had a lot to think about now.

(Later)

After Shinji left with a full stomach and a carry out for Misato and Asuka Boss waved to him goodbye before he went over to his phone. "Never thought I'd see the day." Boss said as he began to dial a number he had not dialed in a long time. Once he dialed and it was answered he smiled as after a few rings it was answered.

"Hello?" A voice asked as Boss smiled.

"Hey Tetsuya it's me Boss, Mazinkaiser is out. You still have access to Great Mazinger's Photon Lab location?" Boss asked as he knew what would be happening soon and it would be happening real soon.

(Scene Break Dr. Hell's HQ)

In the hidden base of Doctor Hell the mad scientist had long abandoned his persona as Lorenz Keel once the 'Scenario,' had reached the state it was in. Keel or Doctor Hell did intend to use Instrumentality but to only attain temporary divinity simply to create a new world in his image. SEELE had served its purpose of transferring funding and such to him and as of now NERV has even served its purpose.

But that was until the reveal of this new Mazinger when he had thought he had been rid of both Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger. But at this moment he was dealing with Baron Ashura's blunder in dealing with NERV and its Children. "I'm Sorry, Dr. Hell." Baron Ashura female half said as they were walking with Dr. Hell through the base. "Not only did we lose a portion of the rebuilt Kikaiju, we also failed to destroy NERV and capture its EVA's with the Adam Embryo and Lilith." Baron Ashura said as she gave her excuses of what had occurred.

"All because of this mysterious new robot this new Mazinger which easily over powered our forces and the Angel." Baron Ashura said looking down in defeat knowing they had failed Dr. Hell. "But we had no idea this new robot would appear even more so the fact it's powered by Photon Energy and as appearance and power wise clearly a Mazinger." Baron Ashura apologized only for Dr. Hell to stop as he glared at Baron Ashura.

"That's enough! I'm sick and tired of hearing your excuses." Dr. Hell scolded clearly not in the mood to hear whatever excuse for their failure that Baron Ashura was trying to give him. They soon arrived at the main command room as Baron Ashura saw this.

"Please wait! Doctor Hell!" Baron Ashura called out as they arrived at their destination.

"Main screen! On!" Doctor Hell called out as soon the screen showed the footage acquired from Mazinkaiser mainly during the beginning of its rampage. "When did they create this new Mazinger?!" Dr. Hell asked as he saw the screen and noticed something. "Zoom in on the Pilder." Dr. Hell ordered as they iron soldiers nodded and did so as once it was zoomed in it showed Shinji restrained inside Mazinkaiser showing how he lost control of this robot.

"Ikari's boy." Dr. Hell said as he saw this. "It seems you were defeated by a novice Baron Ashura a novice who had yet to master this Mazinger operation." Dr. Hell said as he could already see a plan formulating. "This is the best time to steal that Mazinger and transform it into a devil that will destroy the world!" Dr. Hell called out as he knew this new powerful Mazinger could even fight off both Great Mazinger and Mazinger Z if they ever come out of hiding with Koji and Tetsuya.

Baron Ashura understood the order and would carry it out without any distractions. "Don't worry, Dr. Hell." Baron Ashura's female half began.

"I will vindicate your honor." Baron Ashura's male half, finished as Dr. Hell glared.

"You will also be bringing Count Brocken with you." Dr. Hell said as Baron Ashura was wide eyed but agreed none the less. "He has acquired the 15th Angel before it was to form and had brought it to our cause soon this new Mazinger shall be ours!" Dr. Hell called out as Baron Ashura nodded as their forces were already loading up the carrier ship.

(Later)

A man was standing at the command room of the flying fortress as he looked normal enough of not a bit military aristocratic. In truth the only thing major abnormal about him was the fact his head was not attached to his body to the point he was carrying it in his arms like a prize cat. Baron Ashura was there as well as they were overlooking this mission as they would capture Mazinkaiser all in the name of Dr. Hell.

"Kikaiju are ready and loaded." Came the voice of one iron head soldier.

"As is the Mechanical Angel." Came another as it may not be very imaginative but better then calling it an Evangel.

"It's ready to fly." Another soldier said as their flying fortress was ready for deployment.

"Then take off flying fortress!" Count Brocken ordered as his head spoke as the body pointed forward as Baron Ashura glared at the headless count.

(Outside)

The Hanger doors opened from Dr. Hell's secret base as from it the flying fortress began to deploy it flew out torts the storming skies with one destination in mind. Tokyo-3 Japan the home of NERV's Main Branch and with it the home of their prize this new Mazinkaiser.

Once the thrusters engaged they were airborne and making their way to Tokyo-3 once more no doubt for another shot at taking on Mazinkaiser itself.

(Scene Break Japan Great Mazinger Photon Power Lab)

The lab began to come to life after a long time as a middle aged man began to walk in followed by many scientists. He was dressed in a pilot uniform designed for the robot held in this very lab. As he walked he held his helmet in his hand as this man was none other than Tetsuya Tsurugi. When he had gotten thecal from Boss he and Jun had immediately sprang into action as it was time for Great Mazinger to once more fly in the sky.

"Well is it still operational?" Tetsuya asked as he looked to the scientist during a diagnostic.

"Yes Great Mazinger will fly again." The scientist said as Tetsuya nodded to this.

"Ok I'll head over to Great's Pilder!" Tetsuya said as he began to make a sprint for, Great's Pilder knowing Baron Ashura or Dr. Hell would sit idle for long.

"Be careful!" Jun called as Tetsuya did a one hand salute as he ran to where Great Mazinger's Pilder was located.

(Pilder hanger)

Tetsuya ran to his old friend and once the dust cover was removed he smiled at how it hasn't changed a bit as he then jumped into the open cockpit as the glass closed over him. "Great Pilder GO!" Tetsuya invoked activating it as the thrusters ignited and flew into a tunnel.

(Outside)

The Pilder was flying over a lake area as Great's Pilder flew over it to where Great Mazinger would rise up once more.

(Tetsuya)

"MAZIN GO!" Tetsuya invoked as soon the water began to ripple as from it Great Mazinger began to rise forth as Great's Pilder flew straight for Great Mazinger.

(Outside)

Great Mazinger awaited its pilot once more as the Pilder flew straight to Great Mazinger's crown. "Fire, ON!" Tetsuya invoked as once the Pilder was docked, Great's empty eyes glowed yellow showing it was activated after the 2nd Impact event as the Pilder adjusted Tetsuya's seat so he was looking forward in the cockpit.

"Scrander-Dash!" Tetsuya invoked as Great Mazinger then summoned its wings from its back and once the thrusters were engaged flew off torts Tokyo-3. They knew Baron Ashura would make it, there first but they had to hurry and keep Dr. Hell away from Mazinkaiser and its pilot at all cost.

(Meanwhile Tokyo-3 NERV HQ)

The alarms went off around NERV HQ as with recent events no one knew if it was the Kikaiju or the Angels. Asuka was being deployed in Unit 1 as the MAGI had detected what may be an Angel as something was wrong with the Angel. With Unit 2 undergoing repairs Asuka didn't have much of a choice in the matter as meanwhile Unit 00 was back to fighting shape.

The EVA's were deployed to Tokyo-3 as the evacuation was already completed as Shinji was in Central Dogma watching his friend go into battle. "I'll go help." Shinji said as he looked to Misato.

"No you won't." Gendo cut in as everyone looked to him. "Mazinkaiser will remain on combat freeze until further notice." Gendo said as Shinji and the NERV crew was shocked at this but inside they don't think combat freeze will keep Kaiser contained. But inside Gendo knew Asuka needed to be mentally broken for the scenario and it may not be unit 2 but unit 1 will be used instead with Asuka piloting it into battle against both the Angel and the Kikaiju.

"I… I understand." Shinji said as he had a bad feeling about this and he didn't know how but he felt he needed to be part of this battle somehow.

(Battle Ground)

The EVA's were sortied with Unit 1 and Unite 00 as they all had taken position but they were surprised to see the Angel there but it seemed to have been changed as it dropped down to the ground from a large ship.

As Unit 1 and 0 were ready to battle Unit 1 had a positron cannon ready with Unit 0 holding the Positron Sniper Rifle also. It wasn't long till the Kikaiju came forth as they all glared at the two EVA's as they aimed their weapons at the oncoming threat.

(Asuka)

"Ok Kikaiju bastards give up and we'll go easy on you!" Asuka demanded as she glared at their foes.

(Count Brocken and Baron Ashura)

"Impudent brat don't you realize who your talking to?" Baron Ashura's male half demanded as they glared at Asuka's impudence.

"You don't have any cards to hold against us we have you outnumbered and considering how our Kikaiju decimated your EVA's prior to that Mazinger showing up if anything you're in no position to make demands." Baron Ashura's female half said as it was then Count Brocken who spoke up.

"So surrender this new Mazinger to us or else we shall destroy this city… and maybe leave the cute girls alive." Count Brocken said as Asuka was wide eyed as she heard this as she noted his perverted tone. "In fact give up the Mazinger to us and I may let you live to be my pet." Count Brocken said as to him Asuka was a cute little girl as the perverted tone spoke of what his plans no doubt involved when it comes to Asuka.

(Unit 1)

Asuka growled at what Count Brocken said as she heard him and the meaning behind his words and needless to say she was well beyond the point of pissed off. "You Damn Fucking Asshole of a shit stain perverted dirty old man. You are a pathetic man not worthy of my time so how about you go back in the grave Koji Kabuto and Mazinger Z put you in stay there and rot all over again over the fact that you can never get a fucking girl to so much as look your way without calling you out!" Asuka yelled out letting loose a flurry of curses in German to make even a Sailor Blush. (ESKK: If anyone can find a translation for this in Germen that would be great thank you)

(Count Brocken)

They all heard this as Count Brocken heard her insult and unknown to Asuka he was fluent in German, English, and Japanese. "You little fucking cunt." Count Brocken growled as he was going to let the Angel out now. "I'm going to make you regret that until your mind fucking breaks of it all!" He roared out as needless to say Asuka did not expect him to know German.

"Full scale attack!" Baron Ashura called out taking command instantly as the Soldiers who served under them nodded in response.

(Asuka)

"Uh-oh." Asuka said as her insults normally worked when her foe can't understand her so when she finds someone who spoke perfect German she knew she was in deep trouble.

(Battle)

The Kikaiju charged in as Unit 1 and Unit 2 both saw this as they got ready for the battle of their lives. But before they could fire off the first shot a new voice was heard.

" _ **GREAT TYPHOON!"**_ A new voice was heard as soon a tornado of sorts came forth and attack taking out multiple Kikaiju at once as they didn't see it coming.

(Asuka)

"What?!" Asuka called in shock not expecting back up of all times.

(NERV)

"Report!" Misato called out as Shinji was in the locker room waiting to be deployed.

"New contact detected." Maya called out as they began to run the numbers.

"No way!?" Makoto called out as he knew who it was.

"Put it on screen." Misato called out as the crew did as told and both Misato and Gendo were shocked at what and who they saw.

"Impossible." Gendo said as he saw it.

"It's… no way." Misato said as he was at a loss for words.

(Rei)

"Great Mazinger." Rei said as she saw the robot flying high.

(Battle)

*Insert Great Mazinger theme 21st Century version

And behold in the sky was Great Mazinger as he flew in the sky as he glared at his foes. Great then moved its hands together as it began to summon forth thunder ready to use its next attack. _**"THUNDER BREAK!"**_ The voice of Tetsuya was heard as he fired off the Thunder Break at the Kikaiju.

(Great Mazinger)

Tetsuya was in the cockpit piloting Great Mazinger as he was in his old uniform again. What was also to be noted that it seems he was enjoying the nostalgia of the Mazinger. "NERV Command this is Tsurigi Tetsuya I don't have time to explain but right now you can consider me an alley!" Tetsuya said as Misato's voice was heard.

"Ok the more help the better… oh and you owe about a good number of autographs later." Misato commented as Tetsuya rolled his eyes a bit and smirked.

"Rodger." Tetsuya said as he joined the fray.

(Battle)

Great Mazinger flew downward and landed with ease before retracting its wings and looked to Unit 1 and 0. "Ok you two follow my lead I know the Kikaiju and how to fight them." Tetsuya said as he took command.

(Asuka)

"Who died and made you the boss!?" Asuka demanded as Misato's voice was heard.

"Asuka do what he says I know you hate it but this guy has experience you don't." Misato scolded as Asuka rolled her eyes in response.

"Fine!" Asuka yelled as she was going to prove she was the best and if a legend like Tetsuya can see that then she truly was the best.

(Battle)

Soon the Kikaiju came at them as Great acted quickly as he had kids fighting by his side. He wasn't happy about it but beggars can't be choosers. _**"KNEE IMPULSE KICK!"**_ Tetsuya called out as a spike came out of Great's Knee which was then used to knock back the Kikaiju as the EVA's move to a safe distance to provide Great Mazinger with cover.

Great then reached for its chest and took off the Heat Skin and got ready to use it. _**"GREAT BOOMERANG!"**_ Tetsuya roared out throwing the Boomerang weapon out as it cut through multiple Kikaiju at once. Once it returned to Great's hand he reattached it to its proper place and pointed his fist forth. " _ **ATOMIC PUNCH!"**_ Tetsuya called out as Great then fired off its own version of the famous rocket punch as the two fists flew out spinning and punching through Multiple Kikaiju taking them down.

(Tetsuya)

"Just like old times." Tetsuya mused to himself as he saw they were winning this battle.

(NERV)

Shinji saw this as he saw the power Great Mazinger had once he returned to Central Dogma. "Amazing." Shinji said as he saw Great Mazinger take down so many Kikaiju like they were just bugs to it.

(Battle)

*End OST

" _ **NAVEL MISSILE!"**_ Tetsuya called out as Great Mazinger was then seen firing off its missile weapons torts the Kikaiju taking down multiple of them with each missile. "Piece of cake." Tetsuya said as he smirked at their oncoming victory.

Soon out of nowhere Great Mazinger was blindsided by an attack from a new Kikaiju that seems to have parts similar to wings as what was noticeable was the S2 Core that now bore the crest of Doctor Hell. The creature fire a beam attack at Great Mazinger who was down when it fired and luckily moved out of the way before it could get hit by the surprise attack.

(Tetsuya)

"What?" Tetsuya asked as he got cocky but not intentionally mind you.

(NERV)

"Blue Blood Pattern confirmed… it's the Angel!" Maya called out as they MAGI Confirmed it.

"Impossible Dr. Hell changed an Angel into a Kikaiju?" Ritsuko cried out as Shinji was wide eyed as well.

(Asuka)

"This thing is mine!" Asuka called out as it was time to shine in front of her childhood hero.

(Battle)

Unit 1 charged forth firing at the Angel Kikaiju as the AT-Field blocked the attack. "Asuka stop!" Tetsuya called out trying to stop her but it was too late.

The Kikaiju Angel's core glowed as soon a beam of light hit Unit 1 causing it to convulse from it as if it was being attack. Asuka's screams were heard as she felt the Angel attacking her.

As the light descended on her, Asuka began to see her darkest memories in their entirety. Everything from the day her mother had been hospitalized to the day she had found her mother hanging from the hospital room's ceiling was shown repeatedly, as was her father's actions during and after that year. The Angel was truly sick to use such joyful, celebratory music as Händel's Hallelujah Chorus as the soundtrack for the most haunting and most disturbing memories in Asuka's life.

As her memories replayed themselves for the umpteenth time within six seconds of the Angel's attack, Asuka started to scream.

As Asuka screamed in pain, she fired the positron rifle. Unfortunately, because of the Angel's assault on the pilot's mind, Unit 02's aim was slightly below the optimum angle, thus making the shot fall short of hitting her assailant. If anything, it made the Angel probe deeper into Asuka's mind.

Her screams continued as she depleted the remaining ammunition in the rifle in a reflex. By this time though, there was no chance of hitting the Angel, as the rifle was pointed towards the city. The shots tore several buildings and one emergency shelter. The shelter was empty, fortunately, since most of the people from that district had already moved away from the fighting.

"Get out!" Asuka screamed as she clutched her head in her hands. "Get out of my mind!" Her Eva convulsed as the torment continued with no signs of slowing down. The attack was interrupting her synch with Unit 01 so much that it did the opposite of what she wanted.

She thought she heard Misato order her to retreat, but the pain was blurring everything. She could neither hear Rei's sniper rifle firing, nor the declaration that the shot didn't breach the Angel's AT Field. She could only make one chilling plea, "No! Stop! Don't rape my mind!"

(NERV)

"NO!" Shinji called out as he saw the pain Asuka was in. "Tou-san let me deploy into Mazinkaiser!" Shinji called out as he saw the pain Asuka was in. He wasn't going to let this happen further he wasn't going to let the Angel do that to Asuka of all people.

Misato was about to ready Unit 01 for combat, when Gendo interrupted. "Request denied. Mazinkaiser will remain in combat freeze." Silence reigned in the command center as they heard this.

(Battle)

Great Mazinger was seen as it charged straight for the Kikaiju Angel. _**"GREAT BLADE!"**_ Tetsuya called out as Great Mazinger drew its sword and slashed at the Angel who saw his attack. The Angel shielded itself using its new Kikaiju Alloy armor and then used a beam weapon to fire Great Mazinger away from its body.

(Tetsuya)

"Kisama." Tetsuya cursed as he had to act fast or else the damage will become permanent. But Tetsuya then cried out as he was once more blind-sided from an attack by the other Kikaiju that were still combat ready.

(Battle)

Great Mazinger was knocked down as it fell to the ground where the other Kikaiju went at it only for Great's Sword to be used to slash and stab them to keep them at bay. But even with Great Mazinger's power it was clear the battle was taking a turn for the worse as Great Mazinger was the heavy hitter as Unit 1 was being mentally attacked and Unit 0 was pinned down in its position as it fired at the Kikaiju to keep them at bay as it tried to get to an NERV Access Point.

(Baron Ashura)

"Fire! Fire and destroy them all!" Baron Ashura's male half called out as they intended to win.

"Destroy all of them! Send them to Hell!" Baron Ashura's female half called out as they may very well win this battle if that new Mazinger didn't show up soon.

(Battle)

The Carnage continued as building were destroyed the EVA's were being torn apart and Great was pinned down trying to protect the people and said EVA's as it was clear they weren't going to win this one without Mazinkaiser. All the while Asuka's screams filled the air as she felt the monster defiling her mind.

(Baron Ashura)

"Without Koji Kabuto here this Hadley seems like sports ending children." Baron Ashura's female half said with musing as they were close to victory.

"But with Tetsuya here that may just make up for it!" The Male half called out as it was then that Count Brocken was heard as his head flew about.

"And if that new Mazinger doesn't show itself then perhaps its pilot is a coward running away in fear of the Great Doctor Hell's army." Baron Ashura said in unison as they knew they were so close to victory now.

"Finish them off send them on a one way trip to Hell!" Count Brocken called out as victory was in the hands of Doctor Hell and his Kikaiju forces.

(NERV)

Shinji clenched his fist as he saw this and realize that he had the power that Mazinkaiser was his to control and use in battle. "Dammit… I can't stand around anymore!" Shinji cried out as he ran off as Gendo saw this.

"Third Child Stand down!" Gendo ordered as Shinji glared at him.

"No! Not when those I care about are in danger!" Shinji roared out as he ran to get suited up.

"Stop him!" Gendo called as the crew did as told but it was clear they weren't going to stop him physically when they did it half assed.

"Come on Shinji get in there." Misato said as she knew where Shinji was going. Misato then smirked as she knew what would be coming soon. "Mazin Go." Misato said as she knew if Shinji said that then he really was starting to grow up.

(Shinji)

*Insert Mazinkaiser OST Fellow

Shinji was seen running down the hall of NERV As he knew where Kaiser's Pilder was stored as he wasn't going to let anything stand in his way. "Asuka… Rei… wait for me I'm coming." Shinji said as he wasn't going to run away and leave his loved ones for dead.

(Kaiser Pilder)

Kaiser Pilder sensed it as its systems finished its boot up as soon the controls glowed as it was ready. Soon Shinji was seen running down the hall as he put a new helmet on that was similar to his A10 connecter clips as his new Plug Suit made shoe taps that echoed in the hall. Once Shinji got to the pilder he quickly jumped in and began activating it.

"About time you got here." A new voice was heard as Shinji saw this as he saw the Z symbol on his Controls were glowing.

"Who?" Shinji asked as the female voice continued.

"No time fight first then talk, Shinji." The voice said as soon Shinji nodded to her as the seat automatically adjusted to his height and size. "Now Kaiser Pilder, go!" The voice said as soon Shinji grabbed the controls and the two launched.

(Geofront)

The Pilder was seen launching from the Geofront's lake as it flew upward torts Tokyo-3. The Pilder then began to fly upward as an access hatch opened for it to the surface.

(Tokyo-3)

The Pilder flew to the mountain ranger where a NERV access spot was located as Shinji was getting the hang of this Pilder after his first disaster flying it into battle.

(Shinji)

Soon the Z Symbol glowed as Shinji saw this and from it he was shocked to find a holographic woman appear but what was most noticed about her was the fact from under her lap cote was an extension cord with a plug that was like a tail attached above her rear end. But as she looked over to Shinji the boy was shocked to see a familiar face to her.

"Kaa-san?!" Shinji cried out as Yui looked to her son.

"Yes and no I'm an A.I. program based off of Yui Ikari but not important Shinji listen carefully most of the systems are voice activated so you have to make your commands nice clear and loud ok!" Yui said as Shinji looked and nodded to her as he got ready. "Loud Shinji!" Yui urged as she wasn't going to let her hard work be wasted because of what Gendo had did to him.

" _ **MAZIN, GO!"**_ Shinji invoked as his voice echoed around him and outside.

(Mazinkaiser's cage)

The cage began to activate as it began a launch sequence automatically as the NERV crew saw this and quickly moved as Kaiser was launching itself. As the LCL drained out it began to move torts the catapult as it was clear it was being done by some sort of automatic program. Once Mazinkaiser was locked in the doors above it began to open up ready for battle.

The Catapult then launched as Mazinkaiser was propelled to the surface for battle to where its pilot had summoned it forth.

(Mazinkaiser)

Mazinkaiser was going upward as lights shined on it from the cages flood lights as it went upward at breakneck speed.

(Surface)

Mazinkaiser was soon at the surface as the Pilder flew about ready to dock with the machine that exceeds both God and Devil. _**"PILDER ON!"**_ Shinji invoked as the Pilder changed form like it did before and docked with Mazinkaiser.

(Shinji)

"Ok… let's go Mazinkaiser!" Shinji called out as he began to move.

"Go all out Shinji!" The A.I. look-a-like of Yui Ikari called out as she saw Shinji move.

(Mazinkaiser)

Mazinkaiser began to leave the mountain area to where the battle was taking place as it began to pick up speed while it began a sprint to the destination in mind.

(Battle)

" _ **DRILL PRESSURE PUNCH!"**_ Tetsuya roared out as Great Mazinger fired off the punch as it flew forth like a drill with the fins coming from the fore arms but it proved to be ineffective against the Angels armor.

(Tetsuya)

"Dammit if I don't do something soon these kids will die." Tetsuya said as to himself trying to think of a plan as he had a child of his own back home himself that he would do everything he can to protect.

(Battle)

Soon a Kikaiju charged at Great Mazinger with a kick who then blocked the attack and pushed it off as Great Mazinger was ready for anything that may come its way. Soon missile were launched at Great Mazinger who quickly moved out of the way of them as it glared at the Kikaiju coming upon it.

" _ **KOSHIRYOKU BEAM!"**_ Shinji's voice was heard as soon a beam fired at the Kikaiju of pure Photon Power Energy as it one shot a Kikaiju and even broke through the Angelic ones shielding stopping its attack on Unit 1 and Asuka who fell limp.

Mazinkaiser stood tall as it glared at the Kikaiju with a rage in its eyes as powerful as the one its pilot locks away.

(Shinji)

"That was supposed to be a basic weapon… it hurt like hell." Shinji said as he held his head in pain from the attack realizing Asuka would have said something like that.

(Battle)

"Baron Ashura, Count Brocken!" Shinji was heard as Mazinkaiser pointed at their flying fortress as it began to make its way torts its foes and Asuka. "I'm not Koji Kabuto but with Mazinkaiser I'll send you back to Hell with Doctor Hell as well!" Shinji roared out as Mazinkaiser stood protectively before Unit 1 as Unit 00 was seen moving the down EVA to safety.

(Flying Fortress)

"Mazinkaiser? Is that what they're calling this new Mazinger?" Baron Ashura's female half asked as she heard this.

"Well it matters not Doctor Hell wishes to take that Mazinger and he shall have it." Baron Ashura said in unison as Count Brocken saw this.

(Battle)

Mazinkaiser began helping Unit 1 to its feet as Shinji hoped Asuka was ok.

(Shinji)

"Asuka respond please respond!" Shinji begged as he didn't want to see if Asuka was dead he wanted to see her alive and well.

"Shinji?" Asuka asked as she began to come to.

"Asuka!" Shinji cried out happy to see she was ok. "Thank you." Shinji said as he began to weep a bit as he looked to Asuka.

(Asuka)

"Why are you thanking me you idiot you showed me up again." Asuka growled as she would have punched Shinji if she could.

(Shinji)

"I'm just glad you're ok… the source of my courage." Shinji sad as Asuka heard this as she was wide eyed.

(Asuka)

'Wait I'm his courage?' She asked as she saw the implications of it as for Shinji Asuka could be considered his inspiration to pilot the EVA, others implications would suggest he cared for her more than just a friend or a comrade. "Idiot don't say such stupid things and go kick there asses." Asuka said as she needed a breather to catch her breath.

(Shinji)

"Right." Shinji said as he was going to defeat their foes now. "God… or Devil… I think I need to figure that out on my own." Shinji said as he knew what he had to do now. "So work with me Mazinkaiser!" Shinji called out as the A.I. heard this.

"Time to go buck wild." Yui's A.I. said as she was ready to go.

(Battle)

"Let's go! _**RUST TORNADO!"**_ Shinji roared out as Mazinkaiser fired off from its mouth vents three powerful tornado's as they flew about destroying everything in its path but in doing so pushed Mazinkaiser back as well.

Asuka was heard screaming in shock as Mazinkaiser rammed into her and Unit 1 as well as Rei and Unit 0 with both being pushed back hard. The Kikaiju army was being mowed down with ease but Mazinkaiser was using too much power in one attack and if it didn't stop more damage would be done.

Soon Great Mazinger ran in with Unit 1 and bashed into Mazinkaiser stopping the attack. "Stop, Ikari!" Tetsuya called out as he knocked Mazinkaiser hard enough to stop the attack.

Unit 0 was seen nearby taking cover but the damage done by Mazinkaiser's Rust Tornado was great as Shinji was shocked at what he did on impulse alone.

(Asuka)

"Shinji don't be an idea and be careful we still don't know what power that windup toy has so ease up will you!" Asuka scolded as Shinji heard this.

(Shinji)

"Sorry." Shinji apologized as he heard this.

(Battle)

Soon missile weapons were fired as the group moved out of the way just in time as they saw a floating metal head in Count Brocken's image and with it a matching headless mech as they flew about glaring at Great Mazinger, Mazinkaiser, and the two EVA's before it.

"Well it's been a while but I still got it!" Count Brocken called out as he his robot was accompanied by the Angel turned Kikaiju. The four mechs took a battle stance as they glared at Count Brocken knowing he was inside the machine before them.

(Tetsuya)

"Ikari! You and the EVA's focus on the Angel I'll handle Count Brocken." Tetsuya ordered as he looked to them. "Beating the Angels is NERV's Job but right now beating Doctor Hell's forces is my job." He continued as it made sense.

(Shinji)

"Ok Sempai." Shinji said as he knew Tetsuya has been piloting a Mazinger longer then he has so that make him his sempai by default.

(Asuka)

"Come on Wonder Girl let's make sure the idiot and his windup toy don't cause any more damage." Asuka said as she was going to back him up here.

(Rei)

"Rodger." Rei said as in her mind Tetsuya was the field commander which means in combat his orders must be followed to the letter like Commander Ikari's.

(Battle)

"Come and get me Great Mazinger!" Count Brocken called out as he flew off.

"Get back here!" Tetsuya was heard as Great Mazinger gave chase. _**"SCRANDER DASH!"**_ Tetsuya called out as Great Mazinger activated its Scrander and flew off giving chase to Count Brocken.

Meanwhile Mazinkaiser and the EVA's got ready for combat as they glared at the opposing Angel Kikaiju as Kaiser looked ready to fight.

(Baron Ashura)

"The boy is inexperienced this is it time to strike while the iron is hot DESTROY THEM!" Baron Ashura roared in unison as the order was given to their forces.

(Battle)

Mazinkaiser then charged at the Angel as it began to prepare its weapon again as Asuka saw this as was wide eyed. "Shinji look out!" Asuka called out but the attack hit as Mazinkaiser was hit full force of it.

(Shinji)

"No!" Shinji cried out shielding his eyes but then noted something. "W-what?" Shinji asked as he saw he wasn't getting hit.

"You honestly thought I would anticipate a mind rape?" Yui's A.I. asked as she smirked. "The cockpit like the rest of Mazinkaiser is made of New Alloy Z and the helmet has special plating around it to keep any outside invasion out of the brain." Yui said as she smirked a bit. "So Shinji go kick their ass!" Yui called as she pointed forth as Shinji nodded.

(Battle)

*Insert Mazinkaiser no Theme by Ichiro Mizuki

Mazinkaiser was shielding itself with its hands from the Angels beams as it came closer to the Kikaiju before delivering a powerful punch to it knocking it down hard.

(Baron Ashura)

"WHAT?! He should be brain dead!" Baron Ashura's male half called out in shock at Mazinkaiser's power.

(NERV)

"Ritsuko!" Misato called out as she was wide eyed. "How did?" Misato asked as Ritsuko saw this as she too was wide eyed.

"Mazinkaiser… it's immune to the Angel's attack." Ritsuko said as she realized what this meant.

"No…" Gendo growled silently as he saw this play out.

(Battle)

"I'm going to start with a classic." Shinji said as he got ready. _**"TURBO SMASHER PUNCH!"**_ Shinji invoked as Mazinkaiser aimed its fists out as they began to spin like a drill before firing forth and punching its way through the Angel but not ending it.

One fists was then seen flying torts the Fortress Ship which then punched through and came out the other end damaging it enough to lose control for a bit.

"WHAT?!" Count Brocken called out as he saw this only for Great Mazinger to attack him.

" _ **BACK SPIN KICK!"**_ Tetsuya invoked as Great Mazinger performed its kick attack as a blade came out of the power leg hitting the flying head into the body causing Count Brocken to cry out in shock to it.

(Tetsuya)

"Good job Ikari!" Tetsuya praised as he saw Shinji was getting the hang of it.

(Battle)

Mazinkaiser's fists came back to it as Unit 1 and Unit 00 moved and helped keep Mazinkaiser grounded to prevent him from losing his footing in battle. Great Mazinger was then seen flying torts Count Brocken Head which he then punched it before grabbing it as he used the momentum to fling it straight at his mech body which seemed to be disoriented. Great then came in with a flying kick that sent it straight at the Flying Fortress but he wasn't done yet.

" _ **BREAST BURN!"**_ Tetsuya invoked as the Breast Burn fired off from Great Mazinger's chest as Count Brocken then yelped and moved the head but lost his body as Great Mazinger caused even more damage to the fortress.

(Shinji)

"Sorry but if you want Mazinkaiser then you won't like I how give it." Shinji said as he focused on the Kikaiju.

(Battle)

Soon more Kikaiju were seen charging at Shinji and Mazinkaiser as he saw them as he glared at them. _**"GIGANTO MISSILE!"**_ Shinji invoked as Mazinkaiser fired off its own Naval Missile which was in fact an N2 mine as it hit the Kikaiju and caused a huge explosion with them in turn taking out multiple of them at once.

Soon another Kikaiju with gun arms aimed at Mazinkaiser as Asuka saw this as did Rei. "Look out!" Asuka called out as she produced her AT-Field blocking the attack as once the Kikaiju ran out of ammo she fired off her own rifle hitting it dead on.

(Asuka)

"Shinji kill it!" Asuka ordered as she looked to Shinji.

(Shinji)

"Right!" Shinji nodded as he agreed with Asuka on this.

(Battle)

" _ **KOSHIRYOKU BEAM!"**_ Shinji invoked as Mazinkaiser fired off its ocular beam at the Kikaiju destroying it. But Kaiser wasn't done yet as he then flipped his head and body torts the Flying Fortress also hitting the Angel as well as it then was forced to reveal its S2 Core as the Flying Fortress lost its head and began to fly off.

(Shinji)

"Let's show you a red hot hell for what you did!" Shinji roared out as he seemed to be getting into this big time as if the Beast finally found the right machine to unleash its power.

(Battle)

" _ **FIRE BLASTER!"**_ Shinji invoked as Mazinkaiser fired off its Fire Blaster from its chest as it hit the Angel as it was then reduced to atomization from the raw power the weapon showed.

(Baron Ashura)

"The Head shot off we've lost control!" A soldier called out in shock as he looked to Baron Ashura.

"The Kikaiju forces have been decimated." Another called out as Baron Ashura was wide eyed at this.

"You… Ikari Shinji." Baron Ashura's female half growled as she may have found someone to hate just as much as they do Kabuto Koji.

"You're going to pay dearly for this insult, you've made a very dangerous enemy today." Baron Ashura's male half growled as he was far from pleased. "I will remember this." Baron Ashura growled as he wasn't going to let this insult go unpunished.

(Battle)

*End OST

Count Brocken chased after the Head as the day was won leaving behind Great Mazinger, Mazinkaiser, and the EVA's as Kaiser glared at the escaping foes as the battle was theirs as was the day.

(Shinji)

"We did it." Shinji sighed as he saw they won this battle.

"Yes but I doubt this is the end." Yui said as she looked to her son despite herself being an A.I. based off of the original Yui Ikari.

(Tetsuya)

"You got lucky kid." Tetsuya said as he had Great Mazinger land and walk over to Mazinkaiser. "Right now you have a lot to learn about operating Mazinkaiser's systems and that A.I. there can only do so much for you." Tetsuya said as he looked to Shinji.

(Shinji)

"Sorry." Shinji said as Tetsuya laughed was heard.

(Tetsuya)

"Don't be the fact you were able to handle yourself so well despite this proves you have potential and luckily I know the perfect place to help you master the systems involving Mazinkaiser." Tetsuya said as he looked to Shinji.

(Shinji)

"Where?" Shinji asked as he didn't realize a training center existed.

(City)

"The Original Photon Power Lab." Tetsuya said in the speakers as Great reached out its hand to Mazinkaiser as if to shake hands.

(Asuka)

"Dammit all." Asuka said as she wasn't going to fangirl right now despite how manly Tetsuya was Shinji was starting to catch up on the masculinity for both Tetsuya and Kaji.

(City)

Mazinkaiser then linked hands with Great Mazinger as they in turn shook hands as Shinji was nervous at first but he did so anyway.

(Tetsuya)

"Ikari I look forward to working with you." Tetsuya said as he looked to Mazinkaiser piloted by Shinji Ikari.

(Shinji)

"Same here… Sempai." Shinji said as he looked to the legendary pilot who helped saved the world from Mikene and Doctor Hell's Evil Kikaiju army.

(Shinji)

Shinji looked at his hand as he then clenched it into a fist as he knew what to do. "Baron Ashura… Count Brocken… and Doctor Hell… I don't care what you do to me but if you hurt my friends…" Shinji began as he looked to Kaiser's crest on his controls. "Mazinkaiser and I will take on any and all challenges you send our way so be ready for that." Shinji said as he looked to his controls as he wasn't going to let Doctor Hell and his forces destroy their planet or take over their world if he can help it at all.

(Hidden Location)

On the screen the TV showed the entire battle as a man watched it while doing some work of his own as he then smiled. "So Mazinkaiser is finally ready huh." The man said as he got up as he then looked to the helmet Koji Kabuto had worn while piloting Mazinger Z. "Yui you went and did it, maybe now we can see the return of the real defenders of peace." The man said as he got up revealing himself to be none other than an older and wiser Koji Kabuto as he smiled at the awakening of Mazinkaiser with the return of Great Mazinger.

"Looks like Mazinger Z will appear soon." Koji said as he left the room as he had other things to do also.

(TBC)

ESKK: Finally got this chapter out anyway I hope you all enjoyed it so leave a review for me before leaving and until next time as I always say ja-ne.


	3. Chapter 3

Neon Genesis Mazinkaiser

ESKK: The Third Chapter of Neon Genesis Mazinkaiser is here so enjoy it folks.

(Start Bordos Island)

Dr. Hell was playing upon a large pipe organ as Baron Ashura and Count Brocken keeled before them reporting of their recent failure to acquire Mazinkaiser and destroy NERV Japan to make way for Doctor Hell's grand scheme. As he kept playing it was shown the room he played it in was similar to a church but the Organ took up a large portion of the wall. He then stopped as his two followers knew what was next.

"What is the matter, Baron Ashura Count Brocken?" He began as the lecture was arriving. "Why can't you destroy a group of mentally damaged children and mentally damaged adults giving them orders after using so many of my Kikaiju!?" Dr. Hell began as he glared at his followers.

"Well?" Baron Ashura's female half began but it was Count Brocken who spoke next.

"We were blindsided by Great Mazinger and Mazinkaiser's unknown power. With Tetsuya still alive it stands to reason that Koji Kabuto is still alive as well!" Count Broken argued as he looked to Baron Ashura.

"Don't give me excuses!" Dr. Hell roared as that shut Count Broken up real fast. "I hope neither of you had forgotten my ambition." Dr. Hell said as he glared at his two followers.

"Of course Dr. Hell's Ambition is the conquest of the world and its destruction so a new world may be born." Baron Ashura's male half said as he remembered it clearly.

"Years ago Mazinger Z piloted by Koji Kabuto and Great Mazinger piloted by Tetsuya Subaru had ended that ambition by destroying Mazinger Infinity." Dr. Hell began as he then glared at them. "With the EVA's existence as well as the Angel's that ambition was revived but now a new Mazinger stands in my way that Mazinger Mazinkaiser piloted by Shinji Ikari himself." Dr. Hell said as he looked to his followers. "But as it stands to reach my desired ambition Mazinkaiser must be destroyed." Dr. Hell said as it was Baron Ashura who smirked in response.

"Do not worry Dr. Hell, I have already devises a plan." Baron Ashura's female half said as Count Broken heard this.

"You do?!" He asked in shock not realizing Baron Ashura already had a plan in the works.

"WHAT?!" Dr. Hell asked as he was caught off guard by this as well.

"Mazinkaiser is a powerful robot even dwarfing that of Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger." Baron Ashura's male half began as he detailed the plan. "But the pilot the Third Child of NERV, Shinji Ikari, is a weak human. If I have him assassinated, Mazinkaiser will be left without a pilot and in turn powerless." He said as why go through the black iron castle when you can go straight for the heart.

"Ikari Shinji will soon be a distant memory in the pages of history." Baron Ashura's female half said as she looked to Dr. Hell. "My daughter are more than capable of handling the task." Baron Ashura said as Count Broken looked ready to vomit for a second as how can this freak of nature have kids.

Dr. Hell glared at the duo before looking forth to his pipe organ with a glare. "Alexander the Great, Neapolitan, and the monster Hitler had all vided to conquer the world, and they all had failed. But I shall not!" Dr. Hell roared clenching his fists as he looked to the heavens above as if daring God himself to challenge him. "I shall succeed where they had failed both physically and philosophically!" Dr. Hell roared as he wasn't done. "Soon Photon energy and the power of the Angels shall be mine!" Dr. Hell roared out as he would not fail not in this life.

(Scene Break Photon Power Lab)

After the construction of the new Photon Lab after the Mazinger Infinity Incident it was agreed the old lab would undergo many upgrades in the event Dr. Hell did return. But after 2nd Impact the lab was left forgotten. But not the fortress for world peace breaths life again as it seems working crews were working on reviving it as it was clear the Lab was back in business.

In the command room the three Children looked around as Tetsuya leaned on the wall nearby. "It's like walking through history." Misato said as she entered the lab as she always dreamed of coming here as a child.

"Yes but some of the old equipment is gone particularly Mazinger Z and the Jet Scrander." Ritsuko said as she was listing off everything they needed.

"Well it's good to see the lab is being used once more." Tetsuya said as he walked in looking around with a look of nostalgia.

"Now if only we had a MAGI here we can be up and running." Maya said as Tetsuya looked to them and smirked a bit.

"Well we don't have that but we have the next best thing." Tetsuya said as he walked into the main command deck and pulled a switch which opened a secret passage. "Come on I think it's time she woke up." Tetsuya said as Maya saw this.

"I'll make sure they get Mazinkaiser loaded into the base." Maya said as she then looked to Asuka. "And make sure the reformatting of Unit 2 meets expectations." Maya said as Misato saw this.

"Ok let's see what the head honcho has to show us." Misato said as she began to follow Tetsuya.

"Her?" Rei asked aloud as she wondered who this 'her,' was.

(Later Photon Power Lab Bowels)

The group was walking by as Shinji took note to the layer of dust gathered here. As they walked Asuka spoke up a bit. "So someone beat NERV to the MAGI theories wow hate to be its inventor right now." Asuka said as Ritsuko growled as bit as Tetsuya smirked at this.

"Hardly your MAGI is limited on what it's aloud to do but this one can do anything and gather data without fail." Tetsuya said as they walked through. "In fact I'd bet she's out live the MAGI and all of us here if we let her." Tetsuya said as they walked over to the end of the hall where they found a coffin with Photon Energy running through it. On the front of it had one word in big bold lettering.

MINERVA X

"Minerva X?" Rei asked as she saw the tube in question here. Soon the pod began to release steam as the glass began to clear out revealing a figure inside that seemed similar in certain aspects to Mazinger Z and Mazinkaiser. The Photon Energy used to keep her pod active was no longer needed as the Lab's systems worked to unseal Minerva X as soon once it was all clear the pod began to open.

Soon from the side a hand grasped the edges as Minerva X began to step out into the open air after heaven knows how long she had been asleep as her helmet looked very much like Mazinger Z but lacked the facial features. What, was noted the most was that she looked very much like a female as she stepped out and looked around and saw the one who woke her up.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Minerva." Tetsuya greeted as Minerva looked to him.

"Tetsuya Tsurugi… pilot of Great Mazinger." Minerva X said as she regained her motor functions as Ritsuko was wide eyed at what she was seeing. "I'm assuming Doctor Hell is back again... and Mazinkaiser has been unsealed." Minerva X said as she looked to everyone here.

"Yeah Yui and Kabuto were both spot on with their prediction." Tetsuya said as Minerva X nodded as Shinji felt nervous about this.

Minerva then stretched a bit before her mask split in half and in turn reveal a humanoid face but it looked alien in origins. "If Mazinkaiser has been awoken then it means Third Impact is coming." Minerva X said as she said this causing eyes to look upon her.

"Wait what?!" Misato asked in shock as Minerva then looked to them.

"We need to go to the command room I'll explain more there." Minerva said as they had to get moving fast.

(Later the Main Command Room)

The group arrived as Minerva stepped into the room and allowed a throne like object to rise up. It held resemblance to the throne in the Entry Plugs as Minerva then sat upon it as they all looked to her. Once she was linked up the Power Lab began to awaken as lights and power were returned as Minerva did a full systems check. "Hey lady... what do you mean Third Impact is coming we've been fighting the angels left and right and sending them packing." Misato said as she looked to Minerva X.

"Yes by using EVA's to all but ensure it's done by the hands of damaged children." Minerva X said as Asuka heard this and glared.

"Who are you calling damaged you whatever you are!" Asuka yelled as she glared at Minerva who had her eyes closed while linking up to the Power Lab.

"Yui had discovered a fatal flaw with the EVA's one she was denied correcting because of SEELE the underground group who controls much of the world and indirectly Dr. Hell." Minerva said as they all heard this and were shocked at the implications of it. "The plan for it was simple to recreate Goragon utilizing the EVA's to take the place of Mazinger Infinity which was destroyed by Koji Kabuto and Mazinger Z." Minerva X said as she looked to them.

"Wait but can't you tell us more?" Shinji asked as Minerva X saw this and sighed a bit.

"No... By my statistics and calculation both you and Soryu would suffer from a psychological break down if you were to learn this truth I need to be sure you two can handle it before revealing anything to you." Minerva X explained knowing this was sensitive information for them.

"Ok fine but if you haven't noticed my EVA, Wonder Girl's EVA, and Third Child's old EVA got their asses handed to them by Kaiser and Dr. Hell's fan club and I doubt the third Child can fight an army on his own." Asuka growled as she looked to them.

"I have already begun working on alternative I will need your EVA's in this endeavor as well as the original blue prints for Great Mazinger, Aphrodite A and possibly Venus Ace." Minerva said as she was done as she then stood up and stretched. "When repairs and updates to the Lab are complete I can accelerate the construction of new machines to combat Dr. Hell and his empowered Kikaiju." Minerva X said as she looked to them all. "Now I must see Mazinkaiser is he already here?" Minerva X asked as she looked to them all.

"Oh um of course right this way." Maya said as everyone began to leave.

"Wait Asuka… mind if I talk to you for a minute?" Tetsuya began as he looked to Asuka as she saw this.

"Oh um sure." Asuka responded as she wondered what Tetsuya wanted to talk about with her.

Once the others left Tetsuya began his talk with her on a subject involving Asuka. "I saw you're passed battles in the EVA Unit from video footage." Tetsuya said as Asuka saw this and smiled a bit.

"And you saw how well I did right, I mean sure the 3rd and 1st Child were there but they mainly held me back." Asuka boasted her pride returning 10 fold.

'Prideful and saw her mother's suicide a deadly combination.' He thought seeing how Asuka was on this. "Not to offend you but it seemed to me you held them back in one or two of those battles." Tetsuya said as Asuka was wide eyed at this.

"What did you say!?" She countered as Tetsuya raised his hand to calm her down a bit.

"Now don't jump the gun Asuka let me explain." Tetsuya began as he looked to Asuka. "Now trust me I've been in your spot, ace pilot top of my game but the problem this brings up is that in a team setting no one holds each other back and someone as prideful and arrogant as you are in battle becomes a liability when you try to go glory hound in." Tetsuya said as he looked to Asuka who glared at him.

"I can do this all on my own!" Asuka countered but Tetsuya looked to her.

"Take this from an old Veteran Ace Asuka, you can go far on your own but not as far as you'd hope without your friends and team backing you up." Tetsuya said as he looked to Asuka on this as she looked down with a glare no doubt the fact her idol was talking down on her didn't sit well with her. "But… maybe I can point you in the right direction." Tetsuya said as Asuka went wide eyed.

"Wait are you saying?" She asked as to learn from THE Tetsuya Tsurugi Ace Pilot of Great Mazinger was a dream come true for many people.

"You did look like you'd be more at home in a Mazinger during that battle on sea." Tetsuya said as he looked to Asuka who heard this.

"Ok I'm in." Asuka said as she can already picture her inside Great Mazinger or even better Mazinkaiser.

"Good we're still waiting for one more person though." Tetsuya said as Asuka was confused.

"Who?" She asked as Tetsuya looked to him with a smirk.

"Boss." He said as Boss Borot was on his way to the lab.

(Meanwhile on the Road)

"I'M LATE!" Boss roared out as he drove down the road on his old motorcycle as his two sidekicks rode in a car behind him.

"Boss Slow down!" One of the yelled as Boss was breaking traffic laws as bad as Misato does if not worse and that was saying something in Misato's own defense.

"Yeah speed limit Boss!" Came one of Boss's friends/employees as they drove off to the Photon Power Lab.

"Shut up we got the call so we have to be there on time!" Boss yelled back as he drove like a mad man.

But as Boss Drove he was wide eyed as he saw to his shock Rei in the road as he quickly skidded around her as she showed now fear to this. "What the hell!? Kid you need to watch where you're walking!" Boss yelled as his group stopped to look at Rei. "Look the bus stop is not too far from here keep walking and you'll find it!" He called out as he was in a rush before the trio drove off again.

Rei looked to them and felt something amiss as he began to drive off as she then walked to his direction following the path he left with tires.

(Back with Boss)

"Crazy kids these days." Boss said as he kept driving until he was wide eyed again as soon three figures female in origin jumped into the road and with an incredible form of flexibility formed the Kanji to spell Gamia.

Of course when he saw them he was lapping it up as in his eyes he was seeing three incredibly gorgeous and normal woman as their red shirts that hugged their massive assets, kaki skirts that increased the sensuality of their rears, knee long heels, and those large blond ponytails perfect for grabbing Boss was seeing three divine angels. Of course Boss in his distracted state drove off the ledge and fell leaving his bike behind. "Boss!" Came his two minions and friends as they were worried if he was ok.

But instead Boss rose back up as he saw them with steam coming from his nose like a pervert. "Incredible!" He called out as he saw them standing there as triplets. "You three girls are so hot!" Boss cried out as in his perverted imagination while looking at them they were each making cute adorable faces with one being peppy, one being calm and collective, and the last being shy yet kind with a Rei smile on her face. "You have one hell of a set of tits and look at that ass!" Boss cried out in his over the top imagination before he calmed himself.

Boss then jumped over the railing and onto the road before he began to walk to them almost like a robot of sorts. He then walked in front of them unaware of Rei slowly catching up to him as Boss looked to the triplets. "For blond beauties of a foreign air." Boss began as he smirked to them before he took off his helmet trying to look as appealing as possible.

"How do you do? Fine, thank you very much." Boss said speaking Janglish which was his attempt at speaking English here.

"Um Boss we have to go now." One of Bosses friends said as he looked to Boss from behind.

"SHUT YER YAP! WE AINT IN SCHOOL ANYMORE SO I AINT AFRAID OFBEING LATE, GOT IT!" Boss yelled as he pointed to his friends with a glare for ruining this moment.

"Ikari." The middle one began as she looked to Boss who looked confused now. "Shinji Ikari." She said again as they needed to know Shinji Ikari's current whereabouts.

"Hey, Boss!" One of Boss's friends said as he whispered to his ear. "I think they want to see that Ikari kid." HE said as Boss heard this and had a few thoughts.

'So… either they don't know what he looks like or they're into younger men.' Boss said as he was really hoping it was the earlier of those two theories.

"Are you Shinji Ikari?" The middle one said as she looked to Boss with a robotic look that could rival even Rei's.

"Yes! My name is, Shinji Ikari!" Boss said trying to play as a fake Shinji as unknowingly he just signed his death warrant.

The sister's eyes began to shine as despite them looking like Yankee's they were anything but as their looks were starting to look artificially created.

"Ikari…" The leader said as she located their target.

"Shinji." The other two finished as their eyes glowed blue as well as for the three the target was acquired.

Soon they began to attack as their hair came to life and nearly sliced Boss if he hadn't moved in time though his shirt did get shredded from it leaving a very scared Boss. When they landed they once more did that Kanji stance for Gamia "Who the hell… what the hell are you?!" He yelled out in shock at the trio of sisters did a small smirk of sorts.

"Killer Androids Gamia Q." The middle one said as she looked to Boss.

"We are here to send you to Hell, Shinji Ikari." The second one said as the third then spoke.

"We are the Goddesses of Death." The third said as the trio began their attack once more.

The two members of the original three stooges ran for it leaving Boss for dead as they began their attack. Boss dodged luckily but his bike wasn't so, lucky as it was sliced to bits. Boss ran for a tree hoping to use it as defense all the while begging for mercy or calling for help. He was soon cornered at the ledge as the Sisters continued their attack on him.

"Wait! Stop it's a huge misunderstanding!" Boss cried out as he was now after his clothing got shredded in his boxers.

"Shinji Ikari!" The trio said as they looked to the scared Boss while jumping into the air holding the faces only serial killers would use. "Die now!" They called out attacking Boss as he braced himself for death.

But when this happened Boss saw he was unharmed as he saw all was well. "What?" He asked only to see he was truly alive and not dead. He then sighed in relief as he leaned on the ledge railing. But alas his relief was short lived as he began to fall to his death when the railing broke. "MOMMMY!" He cried out as he fell to what may very well be his death.

"He's dead." The first one began as they saw no sign of Boss in the area.

"Shinji Ikari is dead." The second one said as they glared down upon where Boss had fallen.

"Mission Accomplished." The third said as they began to walk away from the area.

As they walked away they began repeating the mantra unaware that Rei had somehow sneaked in with them as she decided to break that mantra of theirs.

"He's dead." The first one began again.

"Boss Borot is dead." Rei continued this time as she walked with them.

"We terminated the wrong target." The second sister continued unaware that somehow Rei got into their mantra as the trio sounded way to much like Rei.

"Mission Failure." The third said as they then stopped all of a sudden as they looked to each other wondering where the fourth came from. They then looked and saw Rei Ayanami there as she then looked back to them with a cold look to her face matching their own. Up above a bird flew by as cicadas were heard about

"Who are you?" The first one finally asked as Rei then spoke.

"I am me." Rei responded as she looked to them. "Who are you?" Rei asked as she looked to them.

"We are the Assassination Androids Gamia Q." Gamia Q's leader said as she looked to Rei.

"I am the pilot of Evangelion Unit 00 designated as the first Child." Rei said as she looked to them.

"You have yet to tell us your identity." The leader of the androids said as she looked to Rei.

"Nor have you." Rei responded as she looked to them.

"We did reveal our names we are Assassination Androids Gamia Q." They repeated as Rei looked to them.

"You had told me your group's call sign and identification unit yet not individual names why should I reveal my name when you will not reveal yours." Rei said as she knew even with her AT-Field she wouldn't stand a chance thus she decided to go for a more manipulative approach attacking their hive mind and sense of self.

"Because we can kill you." Gamia Q responded as they glared at Rei.

"That is true your superior strength can prove to terminate my existence… but I am replaceable in that regard further more they say that one does not truly live unless they experience death in a close enough quarter." Rei responded as Gamia Q was now lost for words on this.

"We do have individual identifications." Gamia Q responded as they glared at Rei changing the subject as verbal battles was also a strength they had through logic and response.

"Then what are they?" Rei asked as she knew what was next. The trio did not respond as their mouths open but it seems they could not process what Rei was telling them. "As I see you three are dolls the same way Pilot Soryu insults me with that term." Rei responded as she began to walk away as Gamia Q knew Rei was aware of Shinji's location.

Unaware to them they were about to go on a long adventure with Rei in search of identity.

(Scene Break Photo Power Lab)

Asuka was seen laughing her ass off as Boss was on the medical bed being bandages up after his buddies gave them a call about this. The group was gathered in the medical bay of the Power Lab as reconstruction and reformatting of Unit 2 was still underway as well as a side project Minerva X was doing using the blueprints for Mazinkaiser, EVA Unit 2, and Great Mazinger. "So you're saying you told those assassination bitches you were the idiot and they fucking bought it!?" Asuka said between laughs as she was having a riot about this while Shinji simply felt guilty about what happened to Boss.

"Hey it's not funny brat!" Boss yelled as he glared at Asuka who began to calm down.

"Your right... it's hilarious!" Asuka yelled as she fell down to the ground laughing her ass off as Shinji looked guilty a bit. "I mean do you and the idiot look that much alike! Or were they just fucking blind?!" Asuka yelled out her laughter as she was holding her sides as they were cramping up now as she couldn't breathe from laughing so hard.

"I'm sorry." Shinji said as he looked to the injured Boss as Asuka heard this as well. "You got hurt because of me." Shinji said as he looked to Boss as Boss heard this as well as even Tetsuya can see why Shinji felt guilty about this.

"Oi!" Boss yelled bonking Shinji on the head. "This is on my head I was dumb enough to use your name to get laid!" Boss scolded as he looked to Shinji as Boss was taking responsibility for his own actions and mistakes on this one.

"But." Shinji began as Asuka once she calmed down and got back up looked to him.

"Don't be an idiot and stop apologizing for everything it's not always your fault you know!" Asuka yelled as she glared at Shinji on this one.

"Look let's all calm down here." Misato said as she looked to everyone here. "Shinji I think you need to lay low for a bit if Doctor Hell really had assassins sent out for you then you are not safe." Misato said as she knew that if Shinji was being targeted he needed to be protected from those trying to kill him.

"But." Shinji began but Misato in turn cut him off.

"No buts misters." Misato countered as now Shinji was stuck here until the Gamia Q can be dealt with.

(With Baron Ashura and Count Brocken Barados Island)

Count Brocken was laughing his head off as Baron Ashura scowled at this. "I can't believe your little triplets got the wrong guy!" Count Brocken laughed as Baron Ashura glared back at him for his insulting words but kept banging their head against the wall at the stupid mistake they had made. "So where are the three failures by the way?!" Count Brocken laughed as he wondered were the Gamia Q had run off too right now.

"No clue perhaps they realized they got the wrong person and had begun hunting the real Shinji Ikari." Baron Ashura said as they kept hitting their head against the wall.

"Ashura!" Dr. Hell was heard as he walked in glaring at Baron Ashura who was banging their head on the wall but stopped.

"Dr. Hell?!" Dr. Hell straighten up as they saw Dr. Hell here.

Dr. Hell glared at him but saw the means Baron Ashura was angry at their self as the missing Gamia Q did not escape his notice in the slightest. "Here." Dr. Hell said as he passed an item over to Baron Ashura. "This should help you fix your mess with the Gamia Q." Dr. Hell said revealing a sort of tracker that would allow Baron Ashura to track down the missing Gamia Q.

"Thank you Dr. Hell." Baron Ashura yelled to the master she had sworn loyalty to.

"Bah." Dr. Hell said as he began to storm off now caring much for Baron Ashura's fealty. Dr. Hell had a headache now as he went to relieve himself of that migraine.

(Meanwhile with Rei and the Gamia Q)

Rei and the Gamia Q were at her apartment as they saw Rei reading a book while the Gamia Q observed with intent. It was the afternoon as they saw Rei reading these books the entire morning. The Gamia Q looked to them and saw nothing pertaining to robotics or psychology as they seem to be self-help books, and others included works of fiction.

"Why are we here?" Gamia Q's leader asked as she looked to Rei.

"Because you followed me home." Rei said plainly as she looked to them.

"Because you failed to answer our questions." Gamia Q's left sister said as she looked to Rei.

"Only because you refused to answer mine." Rei countered as the four sat there in silence as Rei then proceeded to close her book. "Come." Rei said as she stood up and grabbed her things to go out. "I need to pick up items for my home so if you still desire to follow I may use your assistance." Rei said as the Gamia Q were adamant about this but agreed none the less.

(Later)

Rei and the Gamia Q were at a restaurant as they had food placed in front of them. Rei didn't have a single piece of meat on her plate while the Gamia had a full burger and drink combo plus fries. "What is this?" Gamia Q asked as Rei began to east her food.

Once Rei swallowed she looked to the Gamia Q as they looked back to her. "Food." Rei answered as she looked to them. "I did not know what fuel source you use so I felt it was best to try this." Rei confessed as the Gamia Q saw the food in question.

"Our bodies is self-sustaining for combat missions and we normally receive and infusion of Photon Energy… but for long term missions we are able to take in other substances to form a makeshift fuel source." Gamia Q said as she looked to their shared food on their tray in question.

"Then eat." Rei ordered as the Gamia Q decided to humor her this time and began to eat their food. Despite their robotic nature or cold looks anyone who passed them would just assume it was four girls hanging out together as friends as they ate their food but made no small talk for now.

(Later at the cloths Store)

Rei and the Gamia Q were at the clothing store in the ladies section as Rei was picking out a lot of plain white panties and bra's but unlike the other times she was going for a bit more diversity with her purchases today. "What is our purpose here?" the Gamia Q leader asked as she looked to Rei.

"Recently some of my clothing was torn and I need to acquire new ones." Rei said as she was looking at the clothing. "Pilot Soryu instructed me to acquire them but make sure that I like them and to now solely wear my swim wear and my school uniform." Rei said as she looked at the clothing in question. "She also suggested I get clothing I actually like instead of ones Commander Ikari acquires for me." Rei said as she looked through the clothing as the Gamia Q were becoming curious of it as well.

"Would you like to try some of these clothing?" Rei offered the triplets as they looked to each other and in turn decided to humor Rei for a bit longer now.

"Very well." Gamia Q said as they began grabbing clothing off the hangers or shelves to which Rei directed them to a changing room.

(A little later)

The Gamia Q had tried on a variety of different outfits and clothing ranging from swimsuits to dresses. Some were cute, others were hot, and some were just plain sexy as they tried the clothing one after the other. Through all of this the Gamia Q began to burn inside with questions as it was getting hard to tell if Rei was one of them or not. As this occurred they noticed many things they never truly noticed before… the quiet… the loneliness. They felt… hollow empty inside as they saw people interact with each other while the Gamia Q are a basic hive mind.

As they had these questions they felt their combined mind 'fracture,' a bit as if they were started to shed from each other. Why did they serve Doctor Hell and Baron Ashura… the answer was that they created them with this purpose. But the answer resulted in another question. Does being their creator equate to command of them or something else.

All in all they had so many questions and somehow they could agree on one thing that to find these answers that elude them Rei was needed to help them learn it themselves. "First Child." Gamia Q leader began as they were outside with their purchases or in this case Rei's purchases. "What does it mean to be alive?" They said as Rei then smiled to them as she then looked to them with her rare smile.

"It means… to live life how you see fit." Rei said as she figured that was the best answer she could give.

"Can you teach us?" The second asked as she looked to Rei.

"I can… try." Rei said as she wasn't the best teacher for this sort of situation.

"Alpha recognized." The leader said as she looked to Rei.

"Command of Gamia Q transferred to First child." The second said as she looked to Rei who was actually surprised for once.

"Awaiting orders." The third said as it began a mantra for them as they chose now to serve Rei in oppose to Baron Ashura or Dr. Hell.

They kept the mantra up as they followed Rei as she ignored them for a bit to wrap her mind around this. These were the assassins after Shinji which meant she can actually save Shinji instead.

(Scene Break that evening Photon Power Lab)

Repairs and upgrades for the EVA's was going as scheduled but Unit 1 and unit 2 were still out of the fight for the time being. At the moment Great Mazinger was repaired and somehow Boss got his robot repaired as well. Shinji meanwhile was place on house arrest since the assassins were after him because of Mazinkaiser.

In fact Shinji was in a room with Asuka as she was reading a magazine they had around here while Shinji was just listening to his SDAT. Of course the SDAT has proved to be of no concern to Shinji as no tracks were playing at the moment. First he was drafted into the EVA where he had been forced to hurt and kill his friend Toji. Then he ended up drafted to fight in Mazinkaiser that despite its great power Shinji felt he wouldn't use it right. Especially after the first battle in which Mazinkaiser had gone berserk and attacked everyone and everything in its path even hurting Asuka.

Of course Shinji's day had been spent learning Mazinkaiser systems and so far he had been getting a good hang of it since he was doing live training and away from possibly harming anyone by accident. Plus with the Photon Power Lab being surrounded by nature Shinji found the quiet to be peaceful around here.

But as Shinji looked outside he saw the sun was setting as he then looked to Asuka as he needed to try something. "Um Asuka." Shinji said as Asuka looked to him with a bored look on her face. "I'm going to the cafeteria you want something?" Shinji asked as he looked to Asuka who shrugged.

"Just get me some soda." Asuka said as Shinji nodded and in turn took his leave.

'Sorry Asuka.' Shinji mentally added as he had to make sure the Gamia Q don't hurt anyone.

(Scene Break that Night Tokyo-3)

In Tokyo-3 rumbling was heard as something large had entered the city and was making its way through. As it rolled on in everything it hit was destroyed in turn as explosions went off around it when it crushed highly combustible items and equipment.

Once it appeared it was a large wheel with spikes around its body as it was making its way through Tokyo-3 to the Photon Power Lab. Once that place was taking care of Mazinger Z, Great Mazinger, and Mazinkaiser will be a thing of the past. After that NERV HQ would be next as the Kikaiju rolled through the city leaving a trail of destruction in its wake.

(Back at the Lab)

Asuka was suited up in her Plug Suit as the alarms sounded as she had woken up to them to find Shinji was missing. The damn idiot bailed and for what to leave himself to die as she activated the pressure on her suit causing air to flurry up her hair.

"Asuka." Minerva was heard as she walked into the locker room to find the pissed off German Pilot.

"What now?!" Asuka yelled as she glared at Minerva X who stood there.

"Unit 2 has not been fully repaired yet taking it into battle is prohibited." Minerva X began as Asuka growled at this.

"Well what else do I have, Tetsuya took Great's Keys with him when he went to find Shinji, Rei is missing and even then we're down all three EVA's!" Asuka yelled as she glared as Minerva who saw this.

"Which is why I had to pull something out of storage but you might not like it." Minerva X began as Asuka looked to her having a bad feeling about this.

(Later in the Hanger)

"Holy shit!?" Asuka cried out in shock and amazement at what she saw.

"This is Artemis A." Minerva began as Asuka was looking at a feminine robot as she looked to this. "This was kept off the records but after the incident with Mazinger Infinity Sayaka had a new robot built called Venus Ace which she piloted into battle and more so during the post Impact Wars." Minerva explained as she looked to Asuka. "This Artemis A was later built to match Great Mazinger in terms of strength as Venus Ace matched Z in terms of strength." Minerva explained as she looked to Asuka.

"Ok so why wouldn't I like it." Asuka asked as Minerva X then showed Asuka an box and opened it making the German EVA Pilot go wide eyed at this with a huge blush. "One you fucking suck, two the camera's better be off, and three I'm going to murder you in your sleep." Asuka scowled as she glared at Minerva X.

"Duly Noted." Minerva said as she knew Asuka wouldn't pull off the last one. "And don't worry unless danger to your life is extreme enough the cameras will remain either off or on your head alone." Minerva X explained to the girl as Asuka sighed in resignation.

"Well time suit up." Asuka said as she went to a private area to suit up.

(Later)

Asuka came out of the locker room dressed in something she swore was like a plug suit designed by perverts. Not only did it reveal far too much skin for her liking it revealed the one thing she had kept under wraps for so long… her bust size. Truth was Asuka had a larger bust size that she had used complex wraps to keep under lock. But her new suit only covered her nipples and the folds of her woman hood in an outfit fit for a dominatrix… or worse a masochist bitch.

What she found disturbing in some aspects was the multiple plug spots around what cloth it did have as Minerva X simply gave her a thumbs up. Asuka responded with the middle finger as she glared at Minerva X for designing such a slovenly perverted outfit.

"Best suit up you'll find the cockpit is both familiar yet vastly different then what you are used to." Minerva X said as Asuka gulped a bit.

"How?" Asuka asked as she looked nervous at what was next.

(Later with Asuka)

Asuka yelled in shock as she was dumped into a pool of sorts as once her eyes adjusted she saw she was in some kind of Gyro Cockpit. Asuka then sniffed a bit and noticed she was breathing a liquid of sorts just like… no it can't be. "Wait is this LCL?" Asuka asked in shock as soon Minerva appeared on screen.

"Yes and no think LCL after going through a sort of synthesis utilizing what we know of the EVA's and powering it with Photon Energy… basically this is Gen 2 LCL as the EVA's lack the needed systems to operate with it." Minerva X explained as she looked to Asuka.

(Command Bridge)

The crew had taken up a temporary base in the old Photon Power Lab as Ritsuko heard it all. "Furthermore not only is it far more pleasant to breath but it also acts as shock absorption which will be greatly needed for the nerve connection when it starts." Minerva X explained as Misato heard this.

"Nerve connection?" Misato asked as she heard this.

(Asuka)

"Well how bad can this nerve connection be?" Asuka asked as she floated in the LCL waiting for the Nerve connection to begin.

"Very well commencing." Minerva began as the system started up.

Asuka smirked as she looked behind and saw the nerve tubes exit slots and begin to plug into the spots going up her spine. Once those were done Asuka was then wide eyed as she saw something come from… below. "EEHHH!" Asuka yelled in shock as she saw coming torts her nether regions were two more nerve tube connecters as she was wide eyed at this. "NO! NO! NO! NO FUCKING WAY NO!" Asuka yelled as she began to struggle to get free.

"Get those fucking things away from me, I've seen enough porn to know where this is going!" Asuka yelled in fury as she struggled some more but in the end it was for naught. Asuka began to moan as she felt the insertions which began to stimulate her as soon she gasp a bit.

(Artemis A hanger)

Asuka was heard crying out and moaning as Artemis A, arched her back as it seemed Asuka was sensitive down there no doubt from an orgasm.

(Command Deck)

"Wow." Misato said as Maya was nearby wiping some sweat from her brow as the guys were breathing hard with one of them wiping down their fogged up glasses. "That was… interesting." As they saw the entire event on two screens when it happened.

"Thank you god." Maya thanked as the lesbian of the team was thankful for her good fortune.

"YOU GOD DAMN FUCKING ROBOT PERVERTED COUGER BITCH! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU YOU'RE GOING TO WISH YOU WERE NEVER EVEN BUILT YOU PEDOPHILE CRADLE ROBBER!" Asuka roared in pure fury as she glared at Minerva X on screen unaware of it being full screen as the robot, Artemis A, mimicked Asuka smashing the bridge in rage.

(Asuka)

Asuka then gasped a bit as she looked at her hand that had smashed the bridge in question… or in this case Artemis A hand as she then went for the other and saw she was seeing things through the eyes of Artemis A. "Fucking hell." Asuka said as she realized what this was.

Asuka began clenching and unclenching her fists and was shocked at what she saw. "God damn fucking hell this thing moves like I move." Asuka said as she never dreamed of having such a strong synch with her EVA.

(Command Deck)

"Exactly with this you can fight without the draw backs of a synch ratio." Minerva said as she always felt that these sort of controls were easier to handle.

"Alright!" Asuka was heard as it was time for lift off as Misato smirked a bit at this.

"Ok then Artemis A move out! Mazin Go!" Misato ordered as it was show time and she took the opportunity to use the famous phrase of the legendary Mazinger Z.

(Outside)

From the top of the Photon Lab a set of doors opened and from it a beam of light shot out to the night sky above.

(Asuka)

"Ok then I'm going to intercept that Kikaiju bastard and send him back to Dr. Hell in a box of his remains!" Asuka roared out as she was grinning big time.

(Outside)

Once the violet and red beam got to the moon wings appeared releasing an energy no doubt for flight revealing Artemis A in all her glory as it seems she was partially modeled after Asuka in a way. From this it could be seen that Sayaka and Asuka shared some traits for the appearance to be close to each other. But when it came to color scheme it was more Shinji then anything due to the violet purple and emerald green coloring that it had.

(Asuka)

"Artemis A moving out!" Asuka called out as she had a grin on her face at her new robot while Unit 2 was currently on the bench for recovery.

(Back at the command Room)

As Misato oversaw the mission she soon saw a man walk in gulping a bit as he looked nervously to Misato. "Um… Major um we have a bit of an odd situation." He said as Misato was confused at hearing this.

"What?" Misato asked as she looked to the NERV tech.

"We found the first child or in this case she came to us and she brought some… friends." He said as the way he said it made Misato confused.

"Ok… um who?" Misato asked as she looked to the man in question.

"The assassins trying to kill Shinji." He said as Misato was wide eyed at this new information.

"WHAT?!" Misato roared out for all to hear as even a few birds outside flew off in shock to this.

(Later with Rei)

Rei was sitting in a meeting room with the Gamia Q who were all wearing cuffs and collars to keep them at bay under Rei's orders of course as they did not struggle. "Ok so let me get this straight Rei, you met the assassins went on a girls day out with them and got them as your personal fan club slaves?!" Misato yelled as she was shocked at what Rei had done when she was completely unsupervised as even Boss who had riot armor on saw this.

"Not in that description but yes." Rei confirmed as she looked to them as Misato looked to the trio.

"So they are completely submissive to you correct?" Misato asked as Rei nodded to them.

"Yes… I also convinced them to allow me to remove the inhibitor chips inside them which once removed I had to discard quickly since they self-destructed. But before you ask I did ask of Dr. Hell's location and the closest they have is a forest which isn't even close since they informed us that upon deployment Kikaiju are made unware of the bases location until mission success. If they fail the data deletes itself so they are clueless of the bases location." Rei said as she also unknowingly gave Baron Ashura a worse time.

"Ok… Rei can you order them to find and bring Shinji here?" Misato asked as they needed Shinji here right now.

"Yes I managed to give them a proper description of his person so locating him should be child's play for them." Rei said as she then looked to Gamia Q as she had their restraints undone.

"Gamia Q go out to retrieve Shinji and bring him back here unharmed… if he disagrees give him this." Rei said as she passed the letter over to them as they nodded to them.

"Search and Retrieve." The first one began as they looked to Rei.

"Locate and retrieve Shinji Ikari." The second one said as the mantra began again.

"Mission accepted." They said as they then took their leave busting through a window as Misato cried out in shock at this as the Gamia Q ran off to locate the missing Kaiser Pilot.

(Back with Shinji)

Shinji was using Kensuke's old hut to hide from the Gamia Q hoping to draw them out somehow. Shinji of course had made a quick stop to Misato's apartment and grabbed her spare gun as he waited the assassins out. It was already night time as he waited them out but so far no dice.

As Shinji waited he began to get a bit anxious wondering what the hell he was thinking coming out here to what will very well be his death by android assassins. Soon he heard footsteps and fast ones as he began to panic and had the gun ready. He was lucky Misato showed them how to use the guns but even then he knew he may have to kill something that wasn't truly human but looked far too human to kill.

Shinji hated fighting but nothing can stop his sense to preserve his own life. It was a basic instinct to desire to live when dying sounds more painful. But as Shinji sat there he heard more footsteps and movement as he was worried and possible scared as to what may come through. Soon the door broke open as he saw them exactly how Boss described them as the Gamia Q walked in with their hairs glowing. But the glow began to dull as their eyes glowed next as if inspecting Shinji.

"Shinji Ikari Located." One began as Shinji heard this.

'Located?' Shinji asked as he was shocked to hear this.

"Retrieve Shinji and bring him to the Photon Power Lab." The second continued with the same monotone voice as Shinji was shocked to hear this.

"Completing mission." They finished but Shinji then fired as luckily the Gamia Q dodged.

"Target shows hostility present Alpha designation Rei Ayanami's letter." They said as the leader gave Shinji the letter in question as he saw it was from Rei.

As Shinji looked it was obviously Rei's as she asked him to come back and gave evidence of her control of the Gamia Q. Particularly when involving the incident when Shinji had unintentionally groped Rei at her apartment. "Um what?" Shinji asked as he was confused at this.

"All will be explained on the way." The Gamia Q said as soon the second came and took Shinji before charging out to return him back to the Photon Power Lab.

(Battle)

The Kikaiju continued its path to Tokyo-3 as it rolled on to its assignments primary mission objective. _**"KOSHIRYOKU BEAM!"**_ Came the voice of Asuka as soon the Photon Beam was fired hitting the Kikaiju and stopping it in its tracks.

Artemis A landed and retracted her wings as she glared at the Kikaiju that dared attack on her watch. "Well this should be fun Artemis A and her first official test run and field battle!" Asuka was heard on the speakers as she and Artemis did a few test attacks ready to beat this Kikaiju. "So bring it on motherfucker I'll kick your ass with Artemis A!" Asuka roared out as she was done with her warm ups. Though despite Asuka's misgivings on the poorly named weapon she figured she might as well use it for both tradition and sentimentality sake. _**"OPPAI MISSILES!"**_ Asuka roared out as soon Artemis's breasts fired off like missiles at the Kikaiju.

The attack hit true but it did nothing showing the outer shell was too hard for her to blast her way through like that. "Oh crap." Asuka cursed as the Kikaiju kept its track forward as it rolled on through like it was no one's business or concern. Artemis then tried to keep the Kikaiju back as she was being pushed away a bit but held her ground.

Asuka was heard struggling as she tried to keep the Kikaiju at bay as despite her past as an EVA pilot this was a completely different robot with different sets of rules. But as the struggle continued Asuka was in turn thrown back with Artemis A as the two flew in the air a bit before the wings activated and steadied her fall to a glide and float.

(Asuka)

"Damn this thing is tough!?" Asuka cried out in shock as she saw this play out. "But I'm not backing out just yet I still got a few tricks up my sleeve so let's hope Artemis A can handle it." Asuka said as she smirked as she was ready for round 2.

(Battle)

Artemis A, followed after the Kikaiju as it flew around hoping to find a hitch in its defenses as she knew that wasn't the main body. It was like an insect like creature who hides in its shell to defend itself when it came to defenses. She needed a plan and Asuka knew this and the best plan was to force it out of its shell somehow.

"Ok let's try this!" Asuka roared out as she then charged at the Kikaiju and extended her blade weapons and in turn stabbed them into the beast she found a spot they can stick in as she tried to pry the Kikaiju's shell open.

(Asuka)

"Come on! Come on!" Asuka growled as she heard the metal and armor groan as she tried to pry open the shell.

(Battle)

It began to split apart as Asuka saw this as she was grinning but before she could enjoy her victory the Kikaiju extended one of its drills and attacked Asuka forcing her to let go as she cried out in pain from it.

(Photon Lab)

"Asuka!" Misato called out in shock as she saw Asuka was hit as on screen Artemis A was forced off from the attack.

"Don't worry I'm ok just banged up a bit." Asuka said as her screen showed her to be fine as it seems Minerva was spot on about the sock absorption of this Gen 2 LCL.

"Shinji will arrive soon." Rei began as she looked to Asuka. "I had sent some new friends to pick him up and they confirmed they found him." Rei said as she looked to this as Minerva nodded.

"I have also sent Kaiser Pilder over to him hopefully we're not too late." Minerva said as she looked to the screen to Asuka.

"God it." Asuka said as she smirked. "Make sure he hurries up or I'll already finish the fight before he gets here." Asuka boasted as she was still as cocky as ever right now.

(Shinji and Gamia Q)

The trio of androids were focused on getting Shinji to the lab as Shinji recognized the land marks to the lab as one of them Q1 to be exact carried him on her back. Shinji was shocked at how strong and fast they were but as they ran they soon met a blockade with Iron Mask soldiers and leading them was Baron Ashura themselves.

"Well there you three are and look you brought the Ikari boy with you." Baron Ashura's female half said as Shinji saw it move on its own.

"We've been looking all over for you three runaways but now it's time for you to return home." Baron Ashura's male half said as he glared at the four before pointing the Staff of Bardos at them as the orb on it glowed to control the Gamia Q.

"Now destroy Shinji Ikari and complete your assignment Gamia Q!" Baron Ashura yelled using both halves of their face as they gave their order to their assassination Androids Gamia Q.

Shinji was wide eyed as they glared back but saw they did not respond to it. "Attack." Q1 ordered as soon Q2 and Q3 did as ordered and attacked the Iron Mask Legion surprising Baron Ashura.

"Impossible… unless." Baron Ashura began as then they realized it. "The inhibitor chips!?" They called out in shock as it was obvious without those chips Gamia Q had effectively gone rogue.

"We're out numbered." Q2 confirmed as they also had a missions.

"We have the previous cargo harm to him is not permitted." Q3 said as Shinji saw this as Q1 moved Shinji to a bridal hold as he yelped.

"Distract them long enough for us to escape they move to the drop off location I shall meet you there." Q1 ordered as her sisters nodded as they got ready to give their leader an opening to make a mad sprint.

The two androids carried out the plan so their leader can escape but as she did Baron Ashura knew that Dr. Hell wasn't going to like this one bit.

(With Q1 and Shinji)

The Android was jumping through the forest carrying Shinji in her arms. As she ran Shinji looked a bit green as Q1 detected this and knew nausea was considered harm thus she stopped for a bit. "Rest for a moment." Q1 said as she looked to Shinji setting him down.

"Um thanks." Shinji said as he sat there as Q1 began to keep a visage of their surroundings. "Um I hope it's not rude but… are all Kikaiju sentient?" Shinji asked as he was worried he was murdering sentient beings.

"To an extent." Q1 began as she looked around to make sure they were safe. "Me and my sisters are the only sentient ones as to allow us to become better assassins they others are not like that." Q1 said as she looked about for any Iron Legion soldiers.

"But why did you three turn on them." Shinji asked as he looked to Q1 with curiosity.

"Our newly designated Alpha ordered it. We see her as Q-Alpha but you see her as Rei Ayanami." Q1 said as Shinji was even more confused.

"But how did Rei become your leader?" Shinji asked as despite being shocked to hear this he was also grateful a bit.

"Because… we chose her." Q1 said as if unsure of what she said as Shinji walked over to her and put his hand where her heart is surprising her.

"You weren't ordered to… you chose her… I think you may have a soul in there." Shinji said as despite it being of hardware and wires it was a soul none the less.

"I…" Q1 said as soon she heard movement as she then grabbed Shinji and kept him hidden.

The looked and saw a scout team of the Iron Mask Legion as Q1 focused on making sure Shinji was safe. Q1 began to analyze the situation but her data pointed that with Shinji in tow she could not escape with him. She then looked up and was surprised as she saw a twinkle in the sky above. "Stay here until I give the signal." Shinji said as she had a strategy to use.

Before Shinji could respond Q1 charged out her hair based weapon activating as she began to attack the Iron Legion. As she attacked them Q1 had to avoid gunfire as she then saw her leg and arm get nicked by the bullets as she saw this. Q1 glared as she then attacked them as Shinji swore he was watching Elfen Lied somehow as Q1 mutilated and sliced up her foes.

"Stand down Q1 where, is, the boy?!" The Iron Legion roared in fury as the rogue android glared back at them.

"Classified." Q1 said as she was outnumbered but it wasn't long until two more pairs of blade hair shot out and from them Q2 and Q3 appeared as they were a bit banged up but none the less alive.

"Orders?" Q2 asked as she looked to her leader.

"Wait for it." Q1 replied as soon it was here as Kaiser Pilder fired upon the Iron Legion forcing them to avoid it before its wings sliced through another of them. Shinji yelped in shock then horror as when their helmet fell off he saw their brain was exposed to all. "New orders move Shinji to Kaiser Pilder and meet with him at the Photon Lab." Q1 ordered as the two androids nodded.

The Pilder began to come around for another turn as the Gamia Q saw Shinji nod to them before they grabbed him. Q1 held him as the other two got ready for their plan as once the Pilder was close enough they jumped onto it and opened the hatch. Shinji of course jumped in and got ready as it then flew off as Gamia Q got off as well.

(Shinji)

The hatch closed as Shinji was shocked to see Kaiser Pilder here without a pilot. Soon AI Yui showed up as she looked to Shinji and smiled. "What did I miss?" Yui asked as she looked to Shinji.

'Of course moms program.' Shinji thought mentally kicking himself for forgetting his mother's built in AI.

"Shinji. Glad to see Gamia Q found you as did Kaiser Pilder." Misato said as she appeared on the screen.

"Misato." Shinji greeted as he saw her on screen as Yui smirked slightly offended that Misato thought she could not find the Gamia Q.

"Don't have time for chit-chat a Kikaiju has showed up and is heading our way." Misato said as Shinji understood.

"Suit up Shinji I'll pilot till you're done." Yui said as Shinji nodded and if memory serves there was a button for a storage spot. He pressed it and from it his helmet appeared as well as is pilot suit as he was ready to pilot Mazinkaiser back into battle.

(Back with Asuka and Artemis)

" _ **OPPAI MISSILE!"**_ Asuka roared out as Artemis A was airborne when she fired her breast based missile system. The attack hit dead on before Artemis came down with a drop kick as Asuka roared out in fury. But when the attack connected it was for naught as the Kikaiju spun faster forcing Asuka away from its attack as she cried out in shock of it.

Artemis A landed on the ground and it was hard as Asuka no doubt felt some of the force from that one.

(Asuka)

"Fuck this thing is tough." Asuka cursed rubbing her head as she got back up. But when Asuka saw a shadow over her she was wide eyed as she saw the Kikaiju was coming in for an attack on her and Artemis. "Oh shit!" Asuka cursed as she saw the attack coming.

(Battle)

" _ **TURBO SMASHER PUNCH!"**_ Shinji was heard as soon Mazinkaiser's attack came in and hit the Kikaiju stopping it in its tracks. The two fists spun and forced the Kikaiju to stop as sparks flew about from the friction. But despite this the Turbo Smasher Punch managed to push back and send the Kikaiju flying back from Mazinkaiser's powerful attack.

(Asuka)

Asuka smirked to this as she turned around and saw that the cavalry has arrived at long last. "Idiot you're late." Asuka said as she was beginning to wonder when he'd show up.

(Battle)

There it was Mazinkaiser standing there showing that he did in fact fire the Turbo Smasher Punch as the way he stood just screamed badass. Mazinkaiser's two fists returned and locked back into the arms as the super robot dropped its stance a bit.

(Shinji)

"Asuka, are you ok?" Shinji asked as he was soon wide eyed when Asuka appeared on screen as he saw her… odd pilot suit.

"Glad you made it in time but did you really have to make an entrance like that and steal my spotlight?" Asuka asked in an accusing tone to Shinji.

"Uhhh…" Shinji trailed off as Asuka was at a lost here now.

(Asuka)

"What?" Asuka asked as she clearly forgot her state of dress. She then noticed the screen as it was a two way screen which meant Shinji saw everything here. "YOU PERVERT TURN IT TO VOICE ONLY YOU PEEPING PERVERT!" Asuka roared as she and Artemis pointed an accusing finger at Shinji as Shinji had a nose bleed now.

(Battle)

"Sorry!" Shinji was heard as Mazinkaiser looked away from this as it looked to be blushing by the movements it made.

(Photon Lab)

Everyone began to sweat drop at this as despite Mazinkaiser's form this just looked plain out sad here.

(Baron Ashura)

"How dare you." Baron Ashura's male half growled as she saw what had happened.

"How dare you Mazinkaiser turn my beloved Daughters against me?!" Baron Ashura male half yelled as he glared at the strongest Mazinger yet.

(Shinji)

"I didn't do anything Rei showed them another path and they took it!" Shinji yelled getting back into the battle here.

(Baron Ashura)

"I won't forgive this!" Baron Ashura yelled using both halves of their person. "Go, Dam-Dam L2! Smash Mazinkaiser!" Baron Ashura roared out their order as Dam-Dam L2 knew what to do.

(Battle)

The Kikaiju's wheels began to spin about before it opened up revealing the true form inside as they all saw it. It had a pair of red eyes and a monstrously-large mouth as from its back a tail for lasers came out. The drills on its sides extended once more to be more like arms as the two robots saw this Kikaiju true form.

The Kikaiju charged at Mazinkaiser and Artemis A as the two robots reacted quickly upon their pilot's commands. Kaiser punched the Kikaiju giving, Artemis A, enough time to fly away and get air superiority back as she glared down upon the Kikaiju.

The Kikaiju fired off its beam weapon to which Kaiser blocked it with ease using its arms. This gave Artemis A the chance to attack as she came in with blade arms extended as she used them to slice the laser tail off. The tail then exploded as the Kikaiju had just lost its range weapon.

(Asuka)

"Got it!" Asuka called out snapping her fingers in victory as she saw this.

(Battle)

Once Kaiser was freed from the attack the Kikaiju sent a drill attack at Mazinkaiser to which Shinji reacted by having Mazinkaiser catch the drill in its hands. The sparks created from the friction was a struggle but Mazinkaiser showed its metal in this aspect as the battle continued.

It wasn't until the drill stopped that Shinji acted on the next phase of this strategy. Shinji roared out as he then flung the Kikaiju over his shoulder as Mazinkaiser's eyes glowed showing it was boosting its own strength for this. Once the Kikaiju was on the ground Shinji was ready to begin the finale as Mazinkaiser glared at its foe.

(Shinji)

"Let's end this." Shinji said as he was ready to finish this fight.

(Asuka)

"Got it!" Asuka called from her vantage point ready to put this Kikaiju to bed.

(Battle)

Artemis A landed behind Mazinkaiser as she got ready to keep him steady so he wouldn't fall down or use too much of the next attack. "Let it rip Shinji!" Asuka called out as she stood ready to do this.

Mazinkaiser was ready for the next attack as its eyes flashed to life ready to do this. _**"RUST TORNADO!"**_ Shinji roared out as Mazinkaiser fired off its Rust Tornado attack from the grill where its mouth was. The Tornado attack came at the Kikaiju as its body began to rust over and decaying as it was soon ready for the grand finale.

Artemis A and Mazinkaiser looked to each other and nodded as Artemis A detached her wings and got them set up as a bow and Arrow as she began to prepare her attack.

" _ **FIRE BLASTER!"**_ Shinji roared out firing off Mazinkaiser's most powerful weapon as the blast fired but it wasn't alone.

" _ **ARTEMIS ARROW!"**_ Asuka roared out firing an arrow comprised of pure Photonic energy as the two attacks merged together and hit the Kikaiju as it began to melt before exploding from the amount of heat that was involved.

(Photon Lab)

Misato sighed in relief as Rei came in once more with Gamia Q as they stood there with their report. "He was retrieved." Q1 began as she looked to Misato and Rei.

"Shinji Ikari was retrieved." Q2 said as she looked to Misato on this.

"Mission accomplished." Q3 said as Misato sighed a bit as she rubbed her tired eyes.

"This may take some getting used to." Misato said as she was grateful Mazinkaiser managed to pull it off in the end.

(The Next Morning)

"Ok this is… strange." Asuka said as they were making their way to school.

"I know." Shinji agreed as Misato not only woke them up early but even got them ready so they wouldn't have to run.

"Are we really going to meet up with Wonder Girl on the way to school?" Asuka asked as Shinji nodded in a dull manner. "But why?" Asuka asked as soon they got their answer as they arrived and found Rei there with the Gamia Q as the duo were wide eyed at this.

"Hello Pilot Soryu… Pilot Ikari." Rei greeted as she looked to the duo.

"Um why is your robot fan club here?" Asuka asked as she looked to the duo in question.

"Simply put… they will act as my legal guardians. Two of them will also be taking teaching positions at our school." Rei said as she looked to Shinji and Asuka. "From left to right we have Q1, Q2, and Q3 now named Mina Ayanami, Maria Ayanami, and Mariel Ayanami they had been staying in the States until now and have only recently returned to Japan and taken guardians ship of me back." Rei said as she looked to the new Gamia Q as two of them were dressed like teachers, the hot cold and collective one, and the sexy fun one as the last one was dressed in a more motherly hen based attire.

"What the fuck?!" Asuka yelled in shock as Rei nodded to them.

"We are still working on giving them more personality but it's a touch and go method." Rei said as she looked to her fellow Pilots.

"Let's just go." Asuka said as Shinji agreed as soon a car stopped in front of them as they all saw it as a girl stepped out from the back seat driven by two blond haired bombshells.

"Excuse me." She asked as Shinji was wide eyed as he saw someone who could pass off as Rei if she had paler skin. "Can you direct us to this address… see I start school there and we got lost here." The girl said as Asuka saw her as she looked to the address.

"We're actually going to that address… if you want you can follow us." Asuka said as the girl nodded in response.

"Um… who are you?" Shinji asked as the girl smiled to this.

"Ohayo." She began with a small bow. "Watashi wa Kabuto Lisa." The girl named Lisa introduced as everyone was wide eyed at this.

"KABUTO?! As in Koji Kabuto!?" Asuka screamed in shock as she heard this.

"Yeap he's my dad and those two there are Lori and Loru they were bringing me over to NERV when we got lost. See you may not believe it but I'm the 5th Child." Lisa said as everyone was shocked as it seems for the Kabuto family piloting a giant mech ran in the family.

"Oh boy." Shinji finally said as it was clear he did not see the daughter of the famous Koji Kabuto coming here at all.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well two chapters all in under 10 hours. Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and leave a review. So until next time I will say ja-ne.


	4. Super Robot Wars Union-X Annoucement

Super Robot War Union X Announcement

ESKK: Well I know it's early but I've been asked this a lot lately and after a while I decided what the hell I'll go ahead and do it. But if I'm going to do this I'm doing it my way and for starters I'm issuing a recruitment for co-writers and showing you my roster for pilots and such.

Marianne: That's right master here is going to be starting a bootleg Super Robot Multiverse to set up for Super Robot Wars.

Ciela: And thus here we are to help announce it.

ESKK: Exactly now my faithful readers for starters I'll be giving you the roster for crossover fics to come and for those who will be in the major event.

List:

Harry Potter x Voltron Legendary Defender

Neon Genesis Evangelion x Mazinkaiser

Steven Universe X GaoGaiGar

RWBY X Getter Robo

ESKK: Now mind you this isn't the full list since I also plan to bring in Star vs the Forces of Evil into this as well but problem is I'm stuck on what mecha anime to use for them (I'd like to avoid Demonbane for that route considering Eldritch Gods and all) so right now Star is slanted to gain a Super Robot anima crossover just not sure which one as of yet.

Marianne: But Master does have some ideas on the RWBY Getter Robo idea that he will be willing to share.

"ESKK: Yeap the fic will be called Getter Robo Dust.

Summary: The story is pretty simple Nicholas Schnee, Gurren Rose, and Shu Xiao Long piloted Getter Robo against Salem but at the time they were limited one what they could do and only managed to beat her into submission to keep some peace in Remnant. They went their separate ways after that but Nicholas had Ozpin and Dr. Polendina continue the Getter Project in case Getter Robo was ever needed again thus Shin Getter Robo was born.

Ruby, Yang, and Weiss ended up inheriting there Grandfather's legacy as the Getter Team utilizing the Getter Rays they were imbued with due to their Grandfather's exposure to the Getter Rays. Now here this for all you Getter Fans!

Ruby: CHANGE GETTER 1

ESKK: As for Steven Universe it's pretty much the same if not different.

Summary: During the Gem War Pink Diamond or Rose Quarts had trusted one other person besides Pearl with her secret. That was Emerald the Bravest of all the Gems. Emerald was a Gem made using the G-Crystal and thus allowing her to connect to Galion a machine made using the same power source. Thus in the Gem War Rose Quarts had the aid of the King of Brave to battle Home World and with Emerald as its pilot it became known as GaoGaiGar. During the final battle that lead to the Diamond Attack GaoGaiGar attempted to stop the damage and was hit by the attack and in turn was never heard from again. Until Years Later Steven and the Crystal Gems meet another Gem Hybrid one who has been born from Emerald Gar and he in turn inherited his mother's power to become the King of Braves GaiGaiGar. His name is Evolver Dan and for him courage is the power that allows him to summon his weapon and in turn become GAOGAIGAR!

ESKK: Now then I will need someone to help me write these stories and trust me these two will be heavy on me. So to anyone willing to Co-Write these my only demand is that you have good grammar (Because I may have English as my native tongue but my grammar sucks balls) and be extremely knowledgeable on Steven Universe, GaoGaiGar, RWBY, and Getter Robot. That are my demands and if anyone is interested in helping me with this project I will accept all help.

ESKK: Now before we head off one last thing. Anyone who has a Super Robot to add to the roster it must be a crossover with another anime, TV Series, Movie Series, or cartoon otherwise I won't take it. Now then until next chapter I will say to you all to keep reading, review, and ja-ne.


	5. Getter Robo Dust Teaser

Getter Robo Dust Teaser

ESKK: Well if anyone still wants in on Super Robot Wars Union-X you know I will need more writers to help me with the individual stories of the Super Robots Rosters. Now then let's begin.

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

" _ **CHANGE GETTER!"**_

" **Divine Being/Monster Overlords."**

(Scene Break)

*Music Insert

-Lyrics-

Disclaimer: I do not own Getter Robot or RWBY they belong to Toei and Rooster Teeth respectively. Now everyone together CHANGE GETTER ROBO!

(Start many years before RWBY)

Atlas was in chaos that much was for certain as Grimm of massive size began an onslaught upon it. Some of these Titan sized Grimm had mechanical parts equipped to them as they fired and destroyed everything in their path. No one was safe from what may very well be the end of Atlas itself. Hope seemed lost as humans and Faunus alike were running away in a panic hoping to find some sort of shelter. Despite its boast of being the strongest military power in the world Atlas was without counter measures.

They never faced Grimm like this before as their airships were destroyed and millions more died with them. But then from the shadows a new voice was heard as he refused to back down. _**"GREAT AVALANCHE!"**_ Came the new voice as he began his counter attack. Arms extended into long reaching grips show out like tendrils as the force of their power was even creating gusts of wind. The Grimm were torn apart from it as their body turned to dust leaving the mechanical parts behind.

Soon from over a few Grimm remains a giant robot rolled in as despite its basic look it was clearly designed as a heavy hitter and an aquatic combatant. _**"GETTER MISSILES!"**_ A powerful male voice invoked as the two missiles on the shoulders fired off hitting another Grimm but also causing collateral damage to the evacuated streets.

Soon a mechanical Wyvern Grimm flew overhead and to the shock of many dropped explosives down upon the giant robot as well as the surrounding buildings. The pilot cried out from the force but refused to back down from this battle for the fate of Atlas. More Grimm came to the crater the Robot once was for it had vanished.

But then the foot of one of the Grimm began to spin and build up before a new robot shot out with a drill left arm and a claw right arm. It appeared that it may have been the same robot but in a different conversion as it stood tall.

(Unknown Location)

"Still." Came a female voice as she observed the battle. "You still stand against me." The woman said walking to the view of the battle as she looked upon it through a Seer Grimm. "Every time I faced you Ozma either stood against me or you humans chosen by the power the Gods feared." The woman said glaring at Atlas as she knew what was being hidden there.

"Getter…. Getter Robo." Salem cursed as her crimson eyes glared upon the scene. "Time and Time again I try to master your power but you reject me every time." She growled at the power to destroy Gods rejecting her and her revenge. "You choose these mortal every time… well if humans aren't around to be chosen then you will have no choice but to choose me." Salem said as years ago she had a taste of Getter and she desired it ever since. But if Getter refused to submit then she will force it to submit to her will.

"I should thank these humans though these mechanical Grimm serve me well. Now destroy them all force their champion out into the open." Salem said as she wanted the new Getter to show up.

(Getter Robo)

The visage of Nicholas Schnee roared out as he charged into battle head on. "SHUT YOUR BLASTED MONOLOGUE!" Nicholas roared in fury as he attacked his foes.

(Battle)

Getter Robo used its drill arm to attack multiple Grimm and piercing through them while producing giant Glyphs to aid in such.

Soon more serpent Grimm rose from the ground and produced tornados that hit the Getter Robo as it crouched up its body arms and legs of course to try and block it. But the hurricane attack rusted away some of the Getter's armoring as it tried to hold its ground. Getter Robo then fell to the ground as the force of his crash landing caused the underground subway to be unearthed by one of the many trains below.

(Getter Lab)

In a lab another robot was entering its final phase before deployment as inside it were two other pilots. One of them the pilot in the Red Getter's cockpit was seen to have Silver Eyes and ebony/crimson hair. But something was wrong as a scientist ran over to it in clogs trying to figure out why it wouldn't boot up.

"Why? Why won't you start up?!" He asked trying to figure out what was wrong. "Is it something even I don't understand?!" He asked trying to figure out what was wrong just as the lab began to shake.

(Outside the Lab)

In Atlas' Mountains which acted as the perfect place to hide their secret weapon the Grimm were attacking it as well showing that their secret outpost wasn't so secret anymore. Under the light of Remnant's shattered moon the Grimm with mechanical implants fired off more missiles hitting the hidden base with each salvo.

(Getter Hanger)

"Statues report now!" The scientist ordered as his assistant nodded and ran off to get an update on things.

"Doctor!" A voice shouted out from the intercom as the Doctor knew it.

"Yin Xiao-Long!" The Doctor called to Yin who was in the leg part of this Getter Robo.

(Yin Getter 3 cockpit)

"Hurry it up if we don't get out there… I don't think Gurren can handle it nor Nicholas!" Yin called out as he knew how Gurren was.

(Getter 1 Cockpit)

Gurren was wrapped in bandages as his eyes were flashing silver as if the power was going wild mixing with the Getter Rays. He then roared out in a maddening yell as he tried to get Getter to move. "GET US OUT OF HERE!" He roared out trying to get a response from the Getter.

(Battle)

Nicholas was clearly fighting in an older model of the Getter but he was trapped in the hole his Getter made when it crashed. Soon two missile weapons shot out and when they opened the path three Jets flew out showing the Getter was in fact comprised of three jets.

The three Jets flew into position before they began their configuration even being both weakened and obsolete. _**"CHANGE GETTER 1!"**_ Nicholas Schnee was heard roaring out fighting a battle with all the odds stacked against him. Getter 3 the Bear took position as the legs, Nicholas own Getter Jet Getter 2 the Jaguar was the arms, and thus Getter 1 the Eagle in turn formed the head.

When Getter 1 landed the red mech was heavily damaged showing to be on its last ropes. But Nicholas Schnee refused to give up and charged into battle regardless of the outcome. _**"GETTER WINGS!"**_ Nicholas roared out as Getter 1 then produced a worn cape and in turn flew into battle once more.

Once airborne Getter 1 used the arm blades to slice through the Mechanical Grimm in the air destroying a few of them. That was until one of them fired off a missile weapon that hit Getter 1 causing it damage. As Getter 1 fell for a bit he aimed his front torts the Grimm who had a second attack ready. _**"GETTER BEAM!"**_ He roared out firing a weapon from the naval and hitting the Grimm destroying it in a fury explosion.

But then Getter 1 was blindsided by an attack as a spear like weapon skewered Getter 1 and causing it to crash into the ground.

(Salem)

"Pathetic." Salem said as to think this robot was giving her so much trouble in the past. Not anymore it would seem seeing as she was destroying Getter Robo and its successor would fall not long after. "I'm going to enjoy killing you all." Salem said as she was going to win this time.

(Battle)

Getter 1 grabbed the spike sticking from its stomach and tore it out causing oil and such to leak from the multiple wounds on the giant robots body.

(Getter Hanger)

"Professor if this continues, Nick will be in danger!" Gurren called out as he wanted out now for his best friends sake. "Let me go!" He roared out refusing to let Nicholas Schnee Die out there. "If we're going to die I'd rather die together!" Gurren roared out showing his loyalty to his best friends.

"Fool!" The Professor called out lecturing the pilot. "You're too ignorant! A much crueler future awaits you and those who share your blood!" The Professor called out glaring at the pilots knowing what happens next was meant to be somehow.

(Battle)

Another Grimm flew from behind and fired off its weapon at Getter 1 managing to remove the left arm from play. But they weren't done as two more Grimm flew in but Getter 1 wasn't going down without a fight. _**"GETTER TOMAHAWK!"**_ Nicholas roared out summing the Tomahawk weapon and slashed both Grimm in two with ease.

The two flashed before exploding as their mechanical parts were hit. But then after the explosion Grimm with tendrils and tentacles came in and wrapped around the Getter and even restraining it as they all bit down on Getter Robo.

(Salem)

Salem smirked as she stood up and headed out. "The finishing blow… should be mine." Salem said as she was about to head in to join the battle herself. But as she left she soon stopped when a pained roar was heard. Salem's gaze returned to the battle and saw something that shocked her to her very core.

(Battle)

The Grimm reeled back from Getter 1 as they each began to melt around the Getter. The Getter was emitting massive amounts of heat and due to the nature of the Getter Rays Getter Robo may in fact be overheating. This was proof that Getter 1 has reached its limit and could not fight anymore.

(Salem)

"What is going on?!" Salem demanded as she glared at the Getter. "Why, how is the Getter emitting cast amount of heat?!" Salem roared in fury glaring as she saw what was going on. "My Grimm should be impervious to such things how is, the Getter doing this?!" Salem said before taking a closer look to the battle.

"Wait… the machines… they aren't melted?!" Salem cried out when she saw that the Getter was destroying the organic material of the Grimm.

(Battle)

Getter 1 then with its remaining arm reached for its injury at the naval and began to tear it open further causing more oil to shoot out from it.

(Cockpit)

"Just watch you cold-blooded monstrous whore who only weeps blood!" Nicholas roared out as he was being affected by the Getter Rays that flowed around him. "I will not let you have Remnant!" Nicholas roared out showing he was not giving up without a fight. And if he was to die… he was taking them down with him.

(Battle)

Getter 1 then tore out its own Getter Ray reactor and held it high to the air.

(Shin Getter Hanger)

Soon Getter Rays began to flow as Shin Getter was being fueled by the Getter Rays. As the old Getter Robo was about to die Shin Getter Robo was about to awaken. But at a cost as both Gurren and Yin felt what was happening to their dear friend.

Shin Getter's eyes flashed to life as the lights about showed that Shin Getter's awakening was upon them.

(Yin)

"This… no it can't be." Yin said as he felt it Nicholas wasn't coming back.

(Gurren)

Gurren's eyes widened as they returned to their normal silver with tears beginning to form in his eyes. "Nicholas…" Gurren began as he realized his best friend and comrade was about to die. "NICHOLAS!" Gurren roared out as his Silver Eyes flashed to life feeding the Getter as the systems began to boot up.

(Hanger)

Shin Getter began to come to life as it were as it released a powerful energy to the lab that seeped outward to the lab itself.

(Outside the Lab)

A beacon or a beam of Getter Rays shot up into the sky releasing a burst of power of Getter Rays and Silver Power. The Silver light destroyed the Grimm while the Getter Rays destroyed the machine parts of them. When the power of the God of Light mixes with the power of Getter either destruction or miracles were said to occur.

(Salem)

"NO!" Salem roared out in both horror and fear as the Getter Rays burst out around Atlas and at all labs that produced it.

(Nicholas)

"THIS IS THE POWER YOU BOTH DESIRE AND FEAR MOST SALEM!" Nicholas called out with a maddened look to his face as he knew exactly what he had to do. "YOU WANT IT SO BADLY YOU CAN HAVE IT! BUT DON'T COMPLAIN AFTER I GIVE IT TO YOU!" Nicholas roared out as it was time to end this useless battle in favor of humanity.

(Battle)

Getter 1 then proceeded to crush its overhearing core in its hand and in turn caused a reaction. Getter 1 exploded in a fury of power and Getter Rays that atomized everything it came into contact with. The Explosion was so powerful so mighty that none could have survived this.

(Salem)

"Again… Not again!" Salem roared out shielding herself from the power of the Getter as best she could. I care not how long it takes… I will have what was denied of me, Ozma… no GETTER ROBO!" Salem roared out as she vanished in the light of the explosion.

(Atlas)

The explosion was so mighty that it was a miracle in itself it was contained in the abandoned sector of Atlas below the massive plate that held the city high above. But even they felt the power with Nicholas Schnee sacrifice for not only Atlas but all of Remnant.

But one thing was for certain it was not over… not by a long shot. Salem will return and when she does Getter Robo will be needed once more… luckily the future will be in good hands.

(Scene Break many years later Vale)

Far away from Beacon Academy was a graveyard… but not a graveyard of war, men, or weapons. But a graveyard of giants of Getter Robo's. It had appeared a war had broken out here long ago but the Getter's remained for one reason or another. Then from the mass of destroyed Getter's one arose as it produced rose petals while standing tall.

Once it stood up snowflakes and embers flowed from it as well before it began to flurry together in a mass of Getter Rays. This was Shin Getter Robo as its eyes glowed with a silver power charging up its own power for the oncoming foe out to destroy all of Remnant.

Nearby a Getter research lab came to life and shot a massive beam of Getter Rays to the heavens above like some sort of beacon as the destroyed Getter Robos offered their own Getter Rays to the beacon as small particles. Shin Getter Robo looked upon the beacon that began to part the darkened clouds to reveal a night sky.

" _ **GETTER WINGS!"**_ Came a voice of a Huntress in training as Shin Getter Robo summoned two large bat like wings from its back ready to move out upon its pilot's orders. Shin Getter Robo rose up to the beacon as the shadow made the Getter look like some demon through the silhouette it was making. Soon the beam released small tendrils of Getter Rays to Shin Getter giving the gathered power over to the robot who took it gratefully.

Then a large flash of near blinding light shown as the beam of Getter Rays began to vanish as well. When the beam vanished so did the light and for a moment all was calm as the sky cleared to show the broken moon of Remnant.

But then a new voice was heard belonging to the female pilot of this Getter Robo. _**"GETTER SCYTHE!"**_ The voice roared out and in turn a flash was seen before it began making a trail of Getter Rays and Rose Petals to the night sky.

Soon Shin Getter was seen in all its glory flying above Remnant's moon with a battle scythe in its hands. Then Shin Getter flew down torts the oncoming foe as it closed up on the Cockpit. The pilot of this Getter was none other than Ruby Rose granddaughter of Gurren Rose and in turn the new pilot of Getter Robo.

For Ruby it was time for Getter Robo to make an overdue comeback.

(End Teaser)

ESKK: Well I hoped you liked it and continue to support this project for Super Robot Wars Union-X. Now than before leaving please leave behind a review and again ja-ne.


End file.
